Synchronization
by Amberzlove
Summary: Iruka made a decision that has changed his life. He stood up for what he believed and is paying the price for what many see as a betrayal. Kakashi begins to see that there is not always clear answers, but will he discover this too late? Not a yaoi though I have no issues with that genre.
1. Chapter 1

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter One**

A shinobi stared up at the building as the crisp wind fluttered his hair. Where once this building had brought feelings of security…now the shadows cast from its walls left him cold. How much had changed in such a short time. How much had he fallen from that bit of security he had felt within this village, but he would not back down. In his heart he knew that he'd done the right thing.

"That's him. That's the one right there."

Iruka gazed over to the whispering youths and watched them scuttle away when they knew he heard them. The chunin sighed softly as he climbed the stairs with little sound to his footsteps despite the coil of anxiety that built in his stomach. Still they turned around to stare at him as if he announced his arrival like Maito Gai. Jonin, chunin, Anbu, and genin. Some glared and some dismissed him without really acknowledging his presence. The stares followed him to the mission desk. The cold looks thrown to him by the two who had once been his closest friends cut into him like kunai. Once he'd been a comrade…now Izumo and Kotetsu turned away. Iruka sighed again and readied to take his shift at the desk. The soft buzzing began as he took the first report to review.

"Can you _believe_ he can still show his face after going against the Hokage's orders? Lady Tsunade should have thrown him out of the village."

"Lucky for him that our Hokage has forgiveness in her heart for weak, pathetic shinobi like that one."

"I heard he even stood up against the Copy-Nin to defend an enemy's life. Shows Umino has no respect for the village or our shinobi. Filth."

"My mother pulled my little brother from that one's class. I'm glad. Don't want his ways tainting my kin."

Iruka felt the eyes on him. The heated stares that burned into his soul from the hatred and killing intent aimed his way. Swallowing, he straightened his back and stamped the report quickly as he thanked the jonin for his hard work. The man scowled and turned away in disgust. Iruka simply accepted the next report thrust at him. He had no tears left to pity himself for what he felt was unfair treatment, but he felt no remorse at what he'd chosen to do. The child had only been fourteen and had been misled to hate Konoha. That boy's hatred had been programmed. Surely anything programmed can be un-programmed. The Village Hidden in the Sand had taken the lost soul in to try and help the young shinobi heal, but Iruka had been thoroughly disgraced for daring to stand up against Kakashi and the Anbu with him.

"Umino," a voice spat as Iruka looked up to see the Hokage, "In my office now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Iruka rose as malicious gazes watched his movements. He followed the swaying blonde hair and remained standing as the Hokage slammed her door and went and sat at her desk. The lack of –san at the end of his name showed the loss of respect Lady Tsunade had for Iruka now. This was not the first time she had lashed out at him since he had protected that child.

"Umino, you are disrupting the mission room," Lady Tsunade snapped as Iruka glanced up at her in surprise, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I…I was doing my duties," Iruka stated in confusion, "I've not argued with anyone since I arrived, Hokage-sama."

"Maa, maa," a voice drawled as Iruka's eyes snapped to see Kakashi Hatake sitting in a chair against the wall, "You see, Lady Tsunade? This is what I spoke about."

"What?" Iruka asked, blinking as he tried to unravel this mystery, "Have I done something wrong?"

"Total disrespect," Kakashi stated as Iruka's eyes widened, "Umino addresses his superiors with little respect of our higher rank. I think someone has grown too big for his flak jacket and needs to realize his place a little more. He thanked Toshi and failed to even call him 'Jonin-san' or even 'Shinobi-san.' I think the disrespect for his peers has gone on long enough, Hokage-sama."

"Agreed," Tsunade replied as Iruka glanced to her quickly, "Umino, your shift ends now. I will no longer need your services at the mission desk until the matter with your last mission is thoroughly investigated. I'm sure you need to plan for your next class tomorrow anyway so tell Izumo I'll send him a replacement shortly. Good day and remember to show your superiors the proper respect they deserve for all they do for this village."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Iruka agreed, bowing low to the Hokage and then to Kakashi, "My apologies to you both. I will do as asked without question."

"That would be a _first_."

The chunin couldn't help a flinch at Kakashi's angered words, but merely straightened and left without snapping back at the jonin. Iruka's heart sank as he quietly left the office to go and gather his belongings from the mission desk. His teaching salary only covered his rent and some utilities. He had relied on missions, some tutoring sessions and this second job to cover food and other essentials. He was no longer on active duty due to the investigation to be able to do any missions and now had lost his mission desk job. Now what would he do?

"I'm still shinobi," Iruka thought to himself as he gathered up his bag while Izuma glanced up sharply, "I'll make do."

"Where are _you_ going? Your shift isn't over yet and Kotetsu has to leave soon," Izumo growled as all the shinobi in the room listened in to see what Iruka would say.

"My presence is no longer needed here, Izumo-san, by Hokage-sama's orders," Iruka answered as he hid the trembling of his hands by gripping his bag tighter, "Lady Tsunade-sama will be sending a replacement shortly to work my shift. I humbly thank you for allowing me to work among you."

Murmurs began as Iruka bowed deeply and turned to see Kakashi watching him with one narrowed eye. Contempt…such horrible contempt in that gaze. The younger hid a shudder and bowed to the Copy-nin before exiting as voices began to gossip behind him. Iruka walked slowly towards his apartment. He had hoped to get his wages early for today so he could do some grocery shopping. He'd run out of food this morning and hunger pains throughout the day were making concentrating difficult.

"I'll have to forage," Iruka decided, "Hopefully, there is enough within the forest to tide me over until the investigation is complete. Surely, Lady Tsunade will see that killing that child would have been a travesty. Surely she will and there is always the tutoring sessions with the community center to help me out a little. They don't pay much, but every little bit helps."

Iruka's hopes of that were dashed halfway home. The community center manager met him stiffly within the market and let him know that his services were no longer needed due to complaints from parents that a dishonored man shouldn't be teaching their children. Iruka groaned internally, but thanked the manager for his time working for the center. The shinobi followed the man's back with his gaze as the manager marched away. Still, there were no tears left to cry. He was not ashamed of what he'd done. He'd protected a child. He could still look Naruto in the face when he came back home. That was what was _most_ important.

"Let's see," Iruka said aloud as he pulled out his bank information and gathered the little bit of monies he had upon his person once home.

His heart sank again. He had enough for rent and one other bill.

"I'll pay the water payment," Iruka decided, "Still need to be presentable for teaching and I can drink water to fill my stomach to fool it into thinking I've eaten enough. I also have enough candles to see me through for a few months so not having power shouldn't be too much of a hardship. A shinobi doesn't have powered lights on missions anyway."

Iruka gathered his resolve around himself like a cloak. They wouldn't break him. He'd survive and win back his honor. He left to forage and stayed on paths that the village rarely used. Gathering was harder than he expected. Fall was almost over and there was little left to forage. Iruka chuckled to himself as he dug up some black root. He'd hated this root worse than anything since forever, but beggars could not be choosers.

"Father, you'd smile to know that finding this root would be something that would be needed and actually motivate me to eat this stuff," Iruka laughed out, "Thank you for teaching me where to look."

The shinobi walked back towards the village as he remembered when times had been better. Iruka's mother and father had despaired at how much their son hated a root that was regular fare from their old village prior to coming to Konoha. Black root was nasty and hard. A person had to chew on it for a long time to soften it enough to swallow, but the chewing made the stomach think you had eaten more than you really had and black root had decent vitamins that could be released when chewed enough.

"Ugh," Iruka groaned once home and he began to clean up the bit of foraged foods, "This is going to be great. Survival 101 right here in my own place. Yum."

Iruka cut the roots into manageable pieces and popped a bit into his mouth. Nasty, but not the worst he'd ever had. His stomach grumbled loudly. Okay. Time to take stock what he had.

"Half a box of teas leaves," he murmured to himself, continuing to try and chew the root down into a manageable softness, "What is this back here? Ah. Two cans of beans. Anything in the fridge? Nothing."

Power would be turned off by the end of the week anyway so anything in the fridge would go bad and he'd not be able to use the stove. Iruka grimaced as he filled a glass with water and drank it down before downing another one. He'd survive. Hopefully the investigation would be over with soon anyway and life could get back to normal. A few days of foraged food wasn't too terrible to deal with. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Iruka's side once again. The Village Hidden in the Mist was angered over the battle and was denying any evidence that showed that the unit of nin had been out to attack Konoha. After three weeks the investigation was still under way and Iruka's life had become a ring of despair that continued to try and pull him down. His students were cold to him since they had picked up on their parents' anger, the principal of the academy treated him like dirt, and all Iruka could do was keep his head down and go forward. He continued to do his duties as he'd always done and refused to give in. It turned out that the mission room couldn't seem to organize efficiently without him so the Hokage had placed him on filing duty. Unfortunately, this was a punishment for his actions rather than a paid job.

"At least I'm warmer here and away from everyone else except when I have to pick up the reports to file," Iruka thought as he walked like a wraith back out of the mission room with few noticing his presence.

Winter had hit hard and without power there was no heat in his apartment. Night was cold and dark as he shivered while trying to grade class assignments by the light of a single candle. Iruka bit back any pity for his new life and allowed his stubborn side to push forward. So what if he was cold. So what if he was hungry and dealt with a headache incessantly these days. So what that the only time he spoke was when he was teaching or answering questions for students. Who cares that he was losing a little weight.

"Nin survive," Iruka reminded himself as he continued to file the newest reports, "I'm still a shinobi of Konoha. I won't back down. That is my ninja way."

"You," a voice called as he turned to see none other than Kakashi Hatake leaning in the doorframe, "I need the mission report from Genma's last mission, stat."

"Hai, Jonin-sama," Iruka voiced, dropping the scroll he held and went to find the requested report.

Iruka felt a gaze following him. Scrutinizing him. Voices began to question Kakashi and Iruka glanced over his shoulder to see Genma and Asuma having a terse conversation so he adverted his eyes to find what was needed. The younger shinobi straightened as he found the report quickly and handed it to the Copy-nin.

"Have you lost weight, Umino?" Kakashi blurted as the others glanced up in surprise and then studied the chunin a little closer.

"Perhaps, Jonin-sama," Iruka truthfully admitted, "The academy is working with the older students to teach them winter survival and I have been selected to be the instructor this year. I've been outside running about more than usual. I've probably lost a bit, but I've always done that during winter months since I was a boy. I gain back all lost weight in the spring."

"Hmn," Kakashi hummed, turning away, "Eat more protein."

"Hai, Jonin-sama," Iruka agreed, hiding the want to roll his eyes as he bowed deeply and returned to his filing even as he heard the voices of Kakashi, Asuma and Genma.

"What was that about, Kakashi?"

"He looks like his clothes aren't fitting him the way they used to, Genma."

"I agree, Kakashi. Probably the investigation is getting to the kid. Umino looks worn out."

"Good. Maybe he'll learn from his mistakes, Asuma. Mist wouldn't be threatening possible war if Kakashi could have finished the mission."

Iruka sighed as he leaned against the wall he stood near while the voices faded showing that the shinobi had walked farther away. Protein? The tug of yearning for some meat or tofu pulled strongly at him as his stomach reminded him again that it was empty.

"Behave," Iruka chided his traitorous stomach as he pulled out some more of the horrible root from his flak jacket to try and chew as he worked, "No helping it. This is all I've got to give you."

The chunin realized he'd have to wear extra layers to disguise his weight loss. Black root was keeping him going, but not helping him keep weight on. Plus, the principal of the academy had forced him out of his usual classroom and thrust the winter training on him out of spite. He'd heard the sniggers in the teacher workroom that he deserved his "punishment," but the grueling, non-stop activities were taking its toll on his stamina.

"Forward," Iruka reminded himself, "Just keep going forward. I still stand behind saving that child."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

Kakashi nearly groaned aloud as the Hokage and the Mizukage verbally spared over the facts of the case involving Iruka Umino. Three months of listening to this drivel was getting ridiculous. The whole mission had been a catastrophe from the onset. The parameters had been clear and Umino had taken it upon himself to rewrite the rules. Fool of a nin!

"You had _no_ right to turn one of my shinobi over to Sand," the Mizukage growled as Tsunade stood to glare angrily at the other, "I should have been allowed to investigate into the last surviving member of a unit that turned rogue!"

"Rogue?" Kakashi snapped as the two kages turned in his direction, "What do you mean rogue? I saw the scroll detailing your shinobi's mission myself."

"May I see this scroll?" the Mizukage questioned as Kakashi blinked his one eye open in surprise, "I didn't send that unit on _any_ mission. My staff have no evidence that anyone was on a mission at that point. The Village Hidden in the Mist was in the middle of planning for the water festival at that time. That is a major event in our village and no shinobi go out on missions during the festival."

"Interesting. Kakashi, get the scroll for me. Maybe there is more here than we original thought," Lady Tsunade ordered the jonin as he nodded and left the office.

The Copy-nin arrived in the file room to find himself with Iruka Umino once again. Iruka's frame looked fuller recently, but his face was still gaunt and darkened circles made his eyes seem even bigger than usual. Kakashi found it odd that the younger shinobi had not sensed his presence.

"Ano," Kakashi called as Iruka whirled and gasped loud, "Chunin should be more aware than this, Umino. Getting slower off of active duty?"

The words were said to remind Umino of his duties, but the flash of pain in Iruka's eyes made Kakashi blink once again. This man was too soft. He needed to toughen up some more.

"You have need of me, Jonin-sama?" Iruka asked, bowing to Kakashi as the older shinobi wanted to growl at the chunin's lack of fight or backbone.

"I need the scroll taken off the Mist shinobi from your botched mistake," Kakashi bit out before slouching against the wall as Iruka turned to get the required item.

The Copy-nin grumbled under his breath as Umino stumbled slightly before righting himself and hurrying to the back of the filing room. A shinobi should be surer on his feet. The chunin's weaknesses just kept piling up the more he saw Umino in action. However, it didn't escape his notice that Iruka seemed paler than earlier as he walked hurriedly towards the jonin. The observation of this made Kakashi frown beneath his mask. What was up with Umino? Was he scared about what would be found out after the investigation was over?

"Here you go, Hatake-sama," Iruka breathed, placing the scroll in the other's hands before gasping as the hand was grabbed in a tight grip, "Hatake-sama?"

"Why is your hand so cold?" Kakashi demanded as he stared at the chunin, trapping the younger man since he still held the freezing hand, "It isn't cold in here."

"It is in the back, Jonin-sama," Iruka mentioned as he pointed to a far off window, "The scrolls I've been filing are near a chillier area because that window leaks air."

"Then you should use more chakra to warm your hands. Even a genin can figure that one out, Umino," Kakashi snorted, letting go as Iruka drew his hand back with a blush and nod.

The Copy-nin turned and strode away, but stopped as he glanced behind for a moment to see Iruka sigh softly and walk back to his work. There was no flare of chakra to warm the chunin's fingers. In fact, Iruka seemed even more tired as he slumped dejectedly for a moment when he thought he was alone. Kakashi frowned softly again, but hurried back to give the Hokage the scroll. He couldn't be held up by stubborn chunin who refused to listen. Kakashi was surprised to be dismissed a moment later and strolled away to try and find Yamato to tease. Soft coughing reached his ears and the Copy-nin glanced into the filing room to see Iruka coughing into his hand.

"Ah. Umino is coming down with a cold," Kakashi thought to himself as Iruka's coughs subsided and he returned to his work while the jonin continued down the hall, "That is why he is so chilled. Probably from training the brats at winter survival. Makes sense."

Harsher coughing erupted before Kakashi could take another step.

"Hmm," Kakashi thought as he turned and saw Izumo and Kotetsu peek into the filing room, looking a little worried, "So I'm not the only one that is seeing that things seem off. Good. Those two will sort things out with Umino."

oOo

"Umino?"

Iruka turned and saw Izumo and Kotetsu looking at him from the door with frowns on their faces.

"Hai, Izuma-san?" Iruka asked, reaching for the mug of water he'd brought with him to help his coughs settle.

"Are you sick?" Kotetsu demanded as Iruka blinked at the usual bluntness of his former friend.

"No, Kotetsu-san," Iruka denied, placing his mug back down, "The air in here is dry and dusty from all the scrolls and files."

"True," Izumo replied, glancing back to Kotetsu before sighing softly, "Why don't you take a break, Umino? Your coughing is getting loud enough to hear from the mission room."

"Oh," Iruka gasped, blushing hot before bowing deeply, "I did not mean to disturb you, Chunin-san."

"Umino, you are not disturbing anyone, but you have us worried," Izumo admitted as Iruka looked up in surprise, "Look, what you did is unforgivable, but that doesn't mean you should work yourself into an early grave just to prove something. You look horrible. When's the last you slept?"

Iruka swallowed and turned away sadly. The word "unforgivable" echoed repeatedly in his head.

"The academy is very busy right now," Iruka sighed before pausing to cough a couple of times into a fist, "With training, grading assignments, and my work here…I haven't had a lot of time to myself and I think that is keeping me from sleeping well. I don't think I'm sick, but I will take a break away from this dust and I'm sure my coughs will stop. My apologies."

Izumo and Kotetsu nodded as Iruka stepped past them to get to the breakroom. Angry eyes looked up at the chunin when he stepped into the room. Genma and two other jonin sat in the room and didn't seem to appreciate being disturbed. Iruka hid his discomfort and walked to refill his mug at the sink with some water. The smell of fresh coffee and the pastries set out for the staff teased him horribly. He was not a part of the staff any longer. Iruka knew he had no right to the snacks so he refused to take what was not his by right. He eyed the food hungrily and then quietly slipped back out of the staffroom besides a couple of coughs he couldn't restrain.

"Perhaps I _am_ getting a little sick," Iruka admitted to himself as he gazed out the window from an old bench he perched upon in a random hallway and sipped on his water to try and get rid of the tickle in his throat that tortured him at the moment, "I think it is time to use some of my emergency rations."

The chunin sighed when he reached into his flak jacket to retrieve a soldier pill. This was highly unwarranted. Soldier pills were for missions and only used for extreme reasons, but he was so tired and hungry that even using a bit of chakra these days wore him out. Not to mention his joints ached like he had worked out incessantly which he knew from experience was from the lack of proper nourishment so it truly was time for the soldier pills. He swallowed the pill quickly and washed it down with the rest of his water. The quick spread of energy and chakra was welcomed and even the tickle in his throat seemed to subside.

"Okay," Iruka nodded out, "Let's get those files finished up. I'll never break."

So Iruka continued moving forward as he promised himself. Another month crept by and finding food on his foraging trips was getting harder and harder to accomplish. Iruka despaired when he realized that he was getting more and more irritable and impulsive and had to push his natural temper down repeatedly when he was purposely bumped into or tripped by his fellow shinobi to show him that they hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done. It irritated him that he bruised so easily these days, but the lack of proper food had taken a toll since his ribs were pretty visible and the constant knocks and jostling just didn't seem to have an end in sight anyway. He would just have to deal with it, but biting his tongue was getting harder to do.

"Bastard," Iruka growled in his mind when a jonin had purposely knocked him into a snow drift as he walked towards his home, "God, Iruka. Grow up and just let it go. Fighting back will only make things worse."

"Ano…Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked up to see Hinata looking at him with worried eyes.

"Hello, Hinata-san," Iruka greeted as he stood and dusted the snow from his pants, "Are you well? Do you have need of me?"

"Ano…I'm good, Iruka-sensei. I just got back from a rather long mission so it is good to see you again," Hinata replied, "Are you okay? You fell pretty hard just now. I don't think that shinobi-san saw you or realized he'd bumped you so hard. He must have been in a big hurry to not notice."

"I'm fine, Hinata-san. I'll just be a little sore tomorrow," Iruka reassured even as he realized that the hip he fell upon ached pretty sharply, "I think you're right. That shinobi-san didn't see me. Thank you for your concern."

Hinata blushed dark and bowed before sprinting away as Iruka watched her leave. This is why he stood by his decision. He could also look Hinata in the face without feeling shame. Sighing, he limped forward. His hip was screaming at him now so he didn't notice the figure in the tree watching him as he left.

"What the _hell_ is this?" Kakashi snapped as he leapt down to watch Iruka's back.

oOo

"Respect goes _both_ ways!"

Genma growled as he turned away from Kakashi's poignant glare. The other jonin at the same table in the bar watched the interchange with interest.

"Umino is getting what he deserves, Kakashi," Genma snorted as the Copy-nin growled, "It's his fault for his treatment now. Look how he disrespected us on that mission."

"So we show the rest of the shinobi in our village to not respect one another?" Kakashi pushed as Genma frowned, "We, the jonin of Konoha, are going to set the example to bully ones who make mistakes? Is _that_ it, Genma?"

Genma remained silent as the Copy-nin slapped a hand on the table.

"Umino made a mistake. That is a given," Kakashi growled, "But the hit I just observed could have damn well broken that man's hip and he made not a sound nor protested the treatment. Umino has been nothing but respectful since coming back here from that mission. Hell! The man doesn't even talk anymore unless spoken to and only to answer a question. I won't stand by and allow physical bullying, Genma!"

"Calm down," Asuma urged as Kakashi turned his glare on him, "I agree with you, Kakashi, so don't look at me like that. I've seen a few moments of roughness aimed at Umino that was unprovoked and uncalled for. Plus, you're right, Kakashi, that kid didn't even defend himself. How can anyone ask for respect when none is being given in return?"

"Genma?" Raidou pressed as Anko leaned forward, "What do you think? I've got to tell you that I agree with Kakashi and Asuma.

"Yes. They're both right," Genma sighed as Anko nodded, "So what now?"

"You do nothing," a voice stated as all turned to see Ibiki leaning in the shadows, "Umino's case has left the door open for certain shinobi to treat others they see as inferior with terrorizing and bullying behaviors. Umino is not the only one that has been bullied recently, but he _is_ the only one that hasn't complained. Konoha protects our own regardless of mistakes in the past. I've already addressed this with the Hokage. Lady Tsunade will issue a formal proclamation on the morrow and this ends or the culprits deal with Anbu. Am I clear?"

The group nodded and watched as Ibiki wandered away to break up a spat in the corner between two chunin.

"So that will end it," Kurenai stated as eyes turned to her, "Kakashi, how goes the investigation into Umino's case?"

"The Mist scroll was a forgery," Kakashi began as eyes turned to him in surprise, "There is more to this than we all expected. The Mizukage did not approve that unit's mission and now we are all waiting to see what turns up on the investigation within the kage's village. We can only wait and see now to know in what direction to go next."

"What about Umino?" Anko demanded, leaning practically into Kakashi's face, "Does he know anything?"

"Was cleared from the beginning," Kakashi sighed, leaning away from the kunoichi, "He just wanted to save a child. Anko, get out of my face."

"That sounds just like him," Anko muttered, sitting back before narrowing her eyes and drawing a kunai on Genma as the shinobi blinked, "Call off your damn thugs, Genma. I know you mentioned things to the right shinobi who like violence. Leave Ru-chan alone! I've had _enough_!"

The group gaped as Anko poured her drink over Genma's head and stomped out of the bar after she had smashed a table on the way out.

"I didn't call in any thugs, thank you," Genma pouted, wiping his face as he stood before sighing, "I did gossip though and know of at least three culprits involved in bullying."

"Tell me now," Kakashi ordered, "I will be watching things more closely."

"As will we all, my esteemed rival," Gai interjected, turning to Genma, "Tell us what you know. Anbu will deal with what they see, but more eyes watching will keep everyone safer."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

"Ru-chan?"

Iruka froze at the voice as he turned around. He'd just been trying to do a bit of foraging in the woods, but he'd found nothing since it was too dark to see well.

"Anko-san?" Iruka questioned as the kunoichi stepped from the shadows.

"Since when have I ever been greeted so formally from you, Ru-chan?" Anko asked as the chunin looked down, "Oh, God, Iruka. I'm so sorry."

"Wh-what?" Iruka stuttered as he found himself with an armful of Anko.

"I'm sorry, Ru-chan," Anko whispered, hugging him fiercely as he hesitantly returned the hug, "Yes, orders are orders on missions, but _I_ know you. I know you better than anyone and you'd never endanger your comrades or Kohoha and I just turned on you like a rabid dog."

"You were trying to do your job and your temper is as bad as mine," Iruka reminded, stepping back as Anko sniffled softly, "I forgive you, Anko-chan, but I can't offer my own apology. That boy didn't deserve to die. That probably makes you angry to hear from me, but I…."

"I don't care about that," Anko interrupted as Iruka blinked, "I've got to leave on a three month mission soon and I just couldn't leave without letting you know that you _do_ still have a friend that supports you…even if this friend still thinks you made a mistake. I don't hate you, Ru-chan. I _never_ hated you."

Tears gathered as Iruka bit his lip. These were not pity tears, but ones of happiness

"Thank you, Anko-chan," Iruka gasped, looking down again, "I really need a friend right now. You have no idea."

"Don't I?" Anko snorted as the chunin looked back up at her, "Or do you forget that you were the only friend that stayed by my side after sensei abandoned me with his damn cursed mark stained on my skin? I should have been there for you, Ru-chan."

"You are now," Iruka pointed out with a grin, "That is enough for me."

"Come. Let's go eat before I have to leave," Anko insisted as Iruka felt panic rise within him, "My treat."

Iruka breathed out in relief and allowed himself to be dragged to his favorite restaurant that Anko usually treated him with on his birthday. For the first time in a long time, the chunin felt a bit like his old self as he smiled and laughed and the food…. _God_ , the food.

"You're eating like a starved man," Anko laughed as Iruka blushed dark, "Skip lunch today, Ru-chan?"

"Hai," Iruka quickly agreed to hide his mistake, "Too busy with grading papers. Sorry, Anko-chan. What manners I am showing. Shame on me. I'm acting like you."

Anko's mock growl and laughter was music to Iruka's ears. It felt like it had been a lifetime that he'd felt happy and content like this. Could it have only been four short months ago that life had been happier like this night had been?

"Thank you for the treat, Anko-chan," Iruka offered with a smile once the two had left the restaurant, "Good luck on your mission and may you reach your goal with little problems."

"Thank you," Anko replied before giving him a stern glare, "Now go home and get some sleep. You look worn to the bone. Get out of this cold and into your warm apartment and I'm sure that whole mission fiasco will be over with by the time I get back. Are you sure that hip of yours is okay? That limp looks painful."

"I'm fine, Anko-chan," Iruka assured as he rubbed an embarrassed hand over the scar on his nose, "The pain should be gone by morning after I rest the hip overnight."

"Good. Be well, Ru-Ru," Anko snickered as Iruka huffed and growled at the horrible name while the kunoichi winked and stuck out her tongue at him.

Iruka chuckled and waved as Anko leapt away. His heart uplifted, the chuunin returned home and groaned softly that he could still see his breath even inside of his apartment.

"Wow, it's cold tonight," Iruka remarked as he pulled a blanket from off a chair to wrap around his shoulders before lighting a candle to be able to see through his dark living space, "Feels so good to have a full belly for the first time in so long."

Iruka climbed into his bed and under the multitude of blankets he had piled upon the mattress to try and keep warm. These days he didn't even undress to conserve as much body heat as possible. He scoffed at his friend's parting words. "Get out of this cold and into your warm apartment." How he wished that was true.

"Never knew how cold a building can get without heat," Iruka thought as he shivered despite the layers over him, "Knew this out on missions since I was always out in the elements, but you'd think walls would keep the cold out, huh? Kind of wish this whole mess could have happened over the summer."

Iruka sighed as he set his alarm. The chunin was no fool. If he got too cold and was asleep he wouldn't wake again so his alarm was set to wake him every two hours. That is why he was so tired all the time added along with the lack of proper food. There was nothing else to be done about it. The next morning he got up bright and early to try to forage again, but the ground was frozen and he barely found enough black root to last another week. So there was no choice now.

"Hm?" Iruka sighed, finding the information in the general medical textbook that he taught from and read up on the soldier pills, "So no more than two within a three day period, huh? I have thirty in my inventory so that gives me some time, but I've got to ration more than that since the investigation is taking so long. I can do this. I can."

And he did, but the toll was getting too much after the five month mark. There were times when his chest ached terribly just to climb the steps to the filing room. Iruka again was no fool. He knew that his lack of proper vitamins and minerals was affecting his heart muscles. His apathy from lack of sleep and food made getting through the academy training and work more and more difficult. At least the physical abuse had ended, but the verbal abuse just wouldn't stop.

"What _is_ this?! Umino, are you even _trying_ these days?!" Lady Tsunade railed as Iruka lowered his head more as all eyes watched in the mission room, "Why was the report I needed filed in the wrong damn spot, Umino? I'm trying to keep a war from starting thanks to your botched mission and your actions are not helping matters."

"My apologies, Hokage-sama," Iruka offered before coughing into a fist for a moment, "I think I might be coming down with something and haven't been able to concentrate. I will go and fix my mistakes."

Tsunade scowled darkly as Iruka bowed as deep as he could. His shame crawled over him like a rash. In fact, he felt way too hot and achy right now and just wanted to find a rock to crawl under.

"You do seem a bit pale," the Hokage admitted as Iruka straightened, "Fix those mistakes and finish this basket of filing then go home, Umino."

"Maybe someone else should instead," an unknown voice called as Iruka lifted the basket and noticed Kakashi and his friends watching him, "Umino doesn't seem to be able to do much right."

"That's enough!" Lady Tsunade began before pausing as Iruka's hacking coughs interrupted her, "Umino?"

Iruka glanced up at the Hokage and didn't feel as the basket slipped from his grip. All he noticed was how slowly the floor was rising to meet him before all went dark.

oOo

Everyone was frozen in place as Iruka dropped hard to the ground while scrolls rolled and tumbled across the floor from the basket that had slipped from lax hands.

"Iruka!" Izumo cried, rushing to the prone shinobi since he was the closest and turned him over as the spell broke and many hurried to check on the chunin, "Iruka, can you hear me? My God! He's burning up, Hokage-sama."

"He's also having a lot of trouble breathing," Kakashi pointed out as he tipped Iruka's head back to clear his airways before cursing as he next placed a hand against Iruka's cheek and then neck, "Hokage-sama, Umino's fever is high enough to be life threatening."

Tsunade pushed her shinobi back and bent to examine Iruka. She gasped when she began checking with her medical jutsu. He was ill, but there was a lot more going on with Iruka than anyone expected.

"Kakashi! Get him up and to the hospital now!" Tsunade ordered, "Asuma, get Ibiki and investigate Umino's apartment. Report directly to me what you find."

"What's wrong, Hokage-same?" Shizune demanded as the blonde glanced to Kakashi lifting Iruka's limp form from the floor.

"Umino is in the beginning stages of catabolysis," Tsunade snapped as Shizune gaped in horror, "Move, Kakashi. Let's go."

"Catabolysis? What is that?" Kakashi heard Genma ask as he followed the Hokage.

"Umino's body is trying to break down his own muscles and tissues in order to keep his vital systems functioning," Shizune answered as gasps rang out, "Somehow, he's not getting enough nutrition and his system is turning on itself to try and survive."

"Somehow," Kakashi thought as he raced to follow Tsunade, "He's far too light for his size and I can feel the extra layers he's wearing. Umino hasn't eaten properly in a long time and he had hidden the fact. Could this be an eating disorder?"

Kakashi didn't want to believe that a chunin like Iruka would be stupid enough to not seek help if his mind was beginning to spiral down a path of anorexia.

"What have you _done_ to yourself, Idiot?" Kakashi bit out, trying not to do any harm to Iruka as he ran.

There was no answer from Iruka as his head drooped over Kakashi's arm. The chunin was limp except for minute trembles that shook his frame. Heat rose from his skin in waves. Kakashi had notice the fever flush when Tsunade had entered with Iruka, but assumed that was the chunin's typical blushing behavior when he was reprimanded. Kakashi placed the ill shinobi onto a bed within the hospital and was booted out of the room. Izumo and Kotetsu arrived next and quickly had a seat to wait to hear about their friend's condition.

"I'm a fool. I'm such a _fool_ ," Izumo ranted as Kotetsu sighed and lowered his head in shame, "I _knew_ he looked haggard, Ko. I _knew_ that something didn't seem right. His coughing and how tired he looked all the time. It wasn't our usual Iruka."

"Iruka, huh?" Kakashi drawled as he looked up, feeling anger rise, "What happened to 'Umino,' Izumo? That is what we've _all_ been calling him recently, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kotetsu breathed, looking towards the door that Iruka lay behind, "That and a lot of other names. Zumo and I know Iruka better than most except for Anko-san. I've been questioning my actions towards Iruka for a few weeks now, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from going along with everyone else. _Why_ did I turn on a friend so quickly?"

"Because we are trained to follow orders without question," Kakashi groaned, feeling guilt prick at him, "Iruka dares to question which flies in the face of the rest of us. He dares to question and stands up for what it is he believes. That is his way and I think that is where Naruto gets his ways."

"You can say that again. Naruto adores Iruka and follows that one's teachings carefully," Izumo sighed, standing to pace, "Are we really all so shallow that merely being questioned steps upon our egos and makes us turn on friends? Is that Konoha's shinobi way, Kakashi-san?"

"I don't know," Kakashi admitted, "But if it is…then we will change that notion. That is not honorable."

"Agreed," Genma spat as he rounded a corner with Kurenai and Gai following, making the original three jump in surprise at the arrival, "Anything on Iruka yet?"

"No," Kakashi denied, turning to watch the door for the Hokage to step through, "All we can do is wait now."

More shinobi gathered at the hospital as word spread that Iruka had collapsed. It seemed that guilt was pricking a lot of others over their treatment of the ill chunin. Kakashi stood and approached Asuma and Ibiki once they arrived. The two looked grim.

"Lady Tsunade is still working with Iruka and no one is allowed inside yet. What did you find?" Kakashi demanded as Genma, Gai, and Kurenai gathered close to hear.

"Nothing good," Asuma admitted as Ibiki scowl grew darker, "The apartment was freezing. There is no power so that meant no heat."

"What? No power? Why?" Genma asked, looking bewildered, "Iruka's building having a power outage or something?

"Nothing like that. There is no power because Iruka's teaching salary could only afford so much," Ibiki bit out as most blinked at his anger, "He made enough from teaching to pay for rent and his water, but the rest of his monies to support himself came from his missions and working the mission desk. When he was taken off active duty and let go from his deskwork job…."

"He couldn't afford to provide for his needs fully," Kakashi supplied for the scarred jonin once Ibiki trailed off while the Copy-nin felt guilt knife him in the gut, "He made sacrifices and gave up the power in his home."

"And food," Asuma continued as mouths gaped, "Looks like the kid was foraging black root and using soldier pills to get by."

"That's dangerous," Kurenai gasped, "Iruka could have killed himself by overdosing."

"Iruka was clever," Ibiki snarled, "Did research. I found it on his table. Knew how many pills he could take over a set amount of time. Made himself a schedule…probably because the lack of food was making it too hard to concentrate and that was a way to keep up with his survival plan. Iruka slept in shifts so not to fall too deeply asleep once winter hit. Lived on starvation rations by the light of candles when it grew dark with very little sleep and he didn't say a word or complain. I'm going to kill him myself for not bringing this to my attention!"

"You might not need to," a tired voice spoke as eyes turned to see Lady Tsunade standing in Iruka' doorway, "Umino is suffering from severe starvation symptoms. He's lost a quite a bit of the percentage of his body mass which has affected his heart by weakening the muscles. He's also been fighting walking pneumonia for at least two to three months. We had to empty his lungs of a lot of fluid which was causing his coughing. The fever is so high that we can't seem to cool him down and he's stopped breathing without the use of life support. The kid is dying."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

"Iruka was clever," Ibiki snarled, "Did research. I found it on his table. Knew how many pills he could take over a set amount of time. Made himself a schedule…probably because the lack of food was making it too hard to concentrate and that was a way to keep up with his survival plan. Iruka slept in shifts so not to fall too deeply asleep once winter hit. Lived on starvation rations by the light of candles when it grew dark with very little sleep and he didn't say a word or complain. I'm going to kill him myself for not bringing this to my attention!"

"You might not need to," a tired voice spoke as eyes turned to see Lady Tsunade standing in Iruka' doorway, "Umino is suffering from severe starvation symptoms. He's lost a quite a bit of the percentage of his body mass which has affected his heart by weakening the muscles. He's also been fighting walking pneumonia for at least two to three months. We had to empty his lungs of a lot of fluid which was causing his coughing. The fever is so high that we can't seem to cool him down and he's stopped breathing without the use of life support. The kid is dying."

"No," Kakashi breathed as panic reared at the thought of losing another comrade, "That is… _do_ something, Hokage-sama!"

"The medics and I are going to be placing Umino into a cooling bath," Lady Tsunade offered as most blinked at the answer, "If we can't get the fever to come down then Umino…"

"Iruka!" Izumo spat, completely interrupting the Hokage, "He is Iruka. Kohoha's Iruka. I…Lady Tsunade, I…his name is Iruka."

"If we can't get Iruka's fever down then we are going to lose him," the Hokage continued, nodding her understanding at Izumo, "Ibiki come report to me the rest of your findings. Kakashi…Kakashi write Jiraiya. He may need to bring Naruto back early so he can say goodbye to his sensei. Let me review the letter before you send it."

Kakashi numbly nodded as Ibiki followed the Hokage back into Iruka's room. He looked up and saw the same stricken expressions in a lot of eyes. How did things get so dire for one of their own? How did a shinobi of Konoha get so bad off and no one noticed?

"We didn't care," Genma voiced as eyes turned to him even as the Copy-nin blinked in surprise that the other jonin seemed to read his thoughts, "We were so caught up in showing Iruka his place that we forgot his place was among us. He is Leaf…period and we may lose him because we've realized that too late. Oh, God! Anko is going to _slaughter_ us."

"No, Naruto will," Kakashi bit out as more eyes widened, "Iruka-sensei better pull through or all of our asses are on the line here."

"And we would deserve that," Kotetsu groaned, as Izumo nodded from beside him.

Kakashi breathed in a shaky breath and then borrowed some paper from the medical desk to beginning writing the letter to Jiraiya. Once he was done he knocked on the door and was allowed in to see the Hokage, but his eyes went first to Iruka. The sensei's hair fell damp around his shoulders as the breathing mask over his face held the tube running down his throat at a more comfortable angle. Despite the tube, Iruka's breathing was harsh and seemed painful with each inhale and exhale. There was little color in the chunin's face beside the fever blush and Kakashi cursed to see how gaunt and frail Iruka had been under his layers of clothing. The hospital clothes and blankets over the chunin hid nothing.

"His heart beat seems awfully slow," Kakashi pointed out as the Hokage sighed while the Copy-nin shook his head at all the wires and needles that littered Iruka's arms and person.

"Iruka's done a number to himself," Tsunade spoke before pausing and shaking her head, "No. We've done a number on Iruka, Brat. We beat him down so far that he felt he couldn't ask for help. Truthfully, this is _my_ fault."

"Hokage-same?" Kakashi questioned, looking to the sad-eyed lady.

"If I hadn't been so mired in my righteous indignity of being questioned, I might have noticed that I cut off most of Iruka's finances," Tsunade groaned, reaching to smooth some hair back from Iruka's forehead, "I allowed one of my precious shinobi to suffer and you want to hear the clencher, Kakashi?"

The Copy-nin warily nodded as his Hokage sighed.

"Iruka was right," Tsunade blurted as the jonin turned to her in shock, "That Mist child was brainwashed to the nth degree. There was an underground rebellion in Mist among factions that wanted to return to war with Leaf. That unit was going to be used to start that war. Iruka was right to stand up against your team, Kakashi. The child was innocent and had no control over his actions and Iruka saw the truth."

"Underneath the underneath," Kakashi gasped, shaking his head, "When did you find out?"

"Five minutes ago," the Hokage breathed, handing Kakashi the missive to scan, "The rebellion in Mist is squelched, but innocents died and very nearly a fourteen year old shinobi."

"Dammit," Kakashi growled, looking to Iruka, "And what of Leaf? Iruka-sensei?"

"He's fighting," Tsunade stated, "But his chances are not good, Kakashi. His weakened system cannot fight hard enough against the pneumonia. His chakra levels are weakened so much that medical jutsu in not working as fast as I would like. I'm pumping him with as much liquid nutrients as I can get into him, but that fever…the fever has me worried. If he gets too heated, Iruka's heart will give out."

"Okay…what about an ice jutsu?" Kakashi questioned, trying to rack his brain for a solution as the lady turned to him, "Um…there is this one jutsu that causes ice to fill a person until they die. Pretty disgusting to see, but if altered slightly so that I'm just cooling him from the inside instead of actually forming ice…"

"Then there is a chance for the fever to lower enough to be safe," Tsunade blurted, "Tell me everything about this jutsu, Brat, everything!"

Kakashi filled his Hokage in and together the two worked as a team to try and save Iruka. Lady Tsunade protected the chunin's weakened heart as Kakashi continued to send waves of cooling chakra throughout Iruka's system.

"Come on," Kakashi gritted out as he continued working at cooling the younger, "Fight this, Iruka. Naruto can't lose his Iruka-sensei."

Iruka remained passive and limp. He was too ill to hear or even understand what was even happening to him.

"I need more chakra," Kakashi breathed an hour later, "Spreading the cooling waves takes a lot more chakra than expected. Asuma and I have shared chakra before as have Genma and I."

"Right," Lady Tsunade agreed, going to the door to retrieve the two shinobi and ignoring the questions thrown her way.

" _Iruka_ ," Genma whispered, gazing at the chuunin in horror, "What can I do to help?"

"Feed Kakashi your chakra," Tsunade snapped, bending to continue to help Iruka's heart muscles as her green jutsu glowed, "Do so slowly so that he can continue to try and cool Iruka down."

"Take turns," Kakashi bit out, "Asuma, you go first since my system has known your chakra the longest."

"Hai," Asuma agreed, placing his hands on Kakashi's back, "Here goes."

"Damn," Genma grimaced, watching Kakashi work before looking to Iruka again, "Come on, Ru. You're too stubborn to allow a fever to break you."

oOo

Funny. This was so funny. For months Iruka had fought against the cold and yearned for those brief bits of time in heat and now he was burning.

"So hot," Iruka whimpered, curling in on himself within the darkness he now dwelt within, "Leave me alone."

The heat licked at him as he curled tighter.

 _Fight this, Iruka. Naruto can't lose his Iruka-sensei._

"What?" Iruka questioned, lifting his head, "Hatake-san?"

The chunin knew he wasn't crazy. That had been the Copy-nin's voice, but how and where was the cool air coming from? God, it felt so good, but then the heat returned with a vengeance. He suffered alone some more before another voice rang out.

 _Come on, Ru. You're too stubborn to allow a fever to break you._

Iruka blinked at Genma's voice. Too stubborn, huh? That side of him was what helped him keep going, but he was so tired and the further into the darkness he went the easier it got to fight the terrible heat. It wasn't until he replayed the words of both the shinobi that things fell into place.

"Fever? So I am sick," Iruka sighed, "Wait? What does Hatake-san mean that Naruto can't lose his Iruka-sensei? Am I dying?"

The thought of leaving Naruto alone hurt, but the thought of leaving all of his misery behind was alluring. Cool air hit him again and he basked in the comfort of it for a moment before the heat returned.

 _Stronger waves, Brat. Iruka is not responding quickly enough and the fever is slowing his heart. So help me you better fight this, Iruka-kun, or I'll…God, Iruka, just fight this. That is an order from your Hokage._

That had been Lady Tsunade. She was trying to save him from whatever was wrong with him, hm? Surprising. He would have thought she'd be glad to get rid of one of the Konoha annoyances. Another bout of coolness washed over him and soothed the burning heat a bit.

"I'll do my best to follow your orders, Hokage-sama," Iruka promised, curling tight once again, "I can't promise you anything, but I'll do my best. I guess…I guess I still can't seem to stop being a burden, can I?"

oOo

"I'm spent," Kakashi groaned as Genma slowly pulled away to sit heavily in a chair while Asuma pulled a chair over for the Copy-nin to sit, "Hokage-sama?"

"The fever is lower," Tsunade reported with a frown, "Low enough that he is not in immediate danger, but still too high for how weak Iruka is, but did you feel it, Brat?"

"The flutter of chakra?" Kakashi questioned as Tsunade nodded, "I felt it too. Iruka heard us and is fighting still."

"Really?" Genma demanded before pumping a fist at the twin nods as Asuma smirked, "Yatta! Ru's always been a fighter."

"But this is still a fight he might not win," Tsunade admitted, placing a damp cloth on Iruka's forehead, "He's still in critical condition, Genma."

"But he's fighting," Genma pointed out, "Iruka never does anything half way. He'll do his best and we just need to keep reminding him of what he still has to fight for, right? We all know that he moves mountains for Naruto and his students."

"Truth," Tsunade gasped, gazing at Genma in surprise, "This will be a mission for those that volunteer to take rounds. Medical intervention can only do so much, but maybe we can remind Iruka-kun of why he is still needed."

Volunteers were not in shortfall, but something surprising happened. Shikamaru had a screaming snit of such epic proportion that his father ran for the hills. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru had been in Suna on a diplomatic mission and returned in time to hear about what had happened to their old sensei. Who knew Shikamaru had such a temper on him?

"Bunch of troublesome bastards," the Nara clansman growled from Iruka's doorway, "Stay away from Iruka-sensei the lot of you! Ino, you handle the volunteer list. _No_ one enters this room out of guilt for what they've done to Iruka. Only those who truly want to help are allowed in here."

"Hai," Ino snarled, narrowing her eyes as Shikamaru slammed the hospital door behind him.

Kakashi watched in amusement as Iruka's old students gathered around Ino to sign up for shifts. Most of Naruto's classmates had not been around enough to know what had occurred to Iruka due to the mission that started all this mess and none were very happy at the moment. Kakashi didn't blame them one bit.

"You can't do this without help from the rest of us," the Copy-nin pointed out as Ino growled at him, "There is not enough of you to divide out enough shifts so you can be there with Iruka and also get rest. Let us help. There are many friends here that want to see Iruka-sensei well again."

"Then where were his 'friends' while he suffered alone?" Choji snapped, surprising most in the room at the usual good tempered, young man's angry tone, "From what we've been told, only Anko-san stood up for Iruka-sensei. Some of you even laid hands on our sensei to cause harm. Where were Iruka-sensei's friends then?"

A lot of guilty shifting in the room proved that Choji had hit the nail on the head. Mob thinking was wrong and unbecoming of Konoha shinobi.

"Ano?" Hinata offered as eyes turned her way, "If it was wrong for them to turn on Iruka-sensei for what was believed to be a mistake, isn't it wrong for us to turn on them, Choji-kun? Shouldn't any shinobi be given the right to make up for his or her mistakes? That is what I believe Iruka-sensei would want."

Choji sighed and turned to look at Ino.

"I'll make a second list of the _questionable_ volunteers," Ino decided, "Shikamaru will approve who can pick a shift."

Kakashi stepped in line to add his name to the second list and didn't flinch back from the glares from Iruka's past students. He would not shirk this blame. Truthfully, he'd been angered at being questioned by an "underling." Iruka. Annoying, stubborn, loyal Iruka who backed down for no one. He'd been fooled like the rest of his team and Iruka had brought home an important message: Continue to look for the truth, even if it seemed you had all the answered already. The second message was even more important: Be there for your comrades no matter what or regret will be the only thing a shinobi will reap. The Copy-nin approached the Hokage on silent feet.

"Are you going to send that letter?" Kakashi asked the Sannin as she read over the request for Jiraiya to bring Naruto home.

"Yes," Lady Tsunade agreed, tucking the missive in her belt, "Naruto needs to be here. Iruka always draws strength from that loud brat."

"And the other way around," Kakashi sighed before startling as Asuma, Genma, Raido, Gai, and Kurenai approached, " _Gah!_ I've used too much chakra to not feel you all come up behind me."

"That you have," the Hokage agreed as the Copy-nin groaned at Gai's sniggering, "I want you to get some sleep in that room there, Brat, while I go and deal with Shikamaru's temper tantrum. Your ice jutsu has saved Iruka's life for now, but pneumonia is a stubborn illness and that kid has little reserves to try and get better. I have a feeling we'll need to continue to cool the fever as it tries to rise and you are the key to all of that."

"My eternal rival will continue to need assistance with chakra," Gai stated, making eyes turned to him in surprise, "I've seen Kakashi use that jutsu in the past. It takes extensive chakra manipulation and drains the user quickly."

"Agreed," Tsunade hummed while the Copy-nin glared at Gai irritably, "Genma, Asuma, I want you in the same room with Kakashi and getting some rest. You three are my newest medic nins. Your mission will be to assist me with Iruka. Kakashi, is there anyone else that has shared chakra with you that is a good match?"

"Yamato. He should be getting back from a mission later tonight," Kakashi decided as the Hokage nodded, "Lady Tsunade, what are Iruka's chances really?"

"I can't hazard to guess," the blonde admitted, looking grim, "His weakened condition and illness are almost representative of ones brought back after elongated time captured in enemy territory. I'll do everything in my power to try and give Iruka what he needs to pull through, but a lot of that rides on you, Kakashi. He _needs_ that jutu."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi agreed before yawning beneath his mask.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

"My eternal rival will continue to need assistance with chakra," Gai stated, making eyes turned to him in surprise, "I've seen Kakashi use that jutsu in the past. It takes extensive chakra manipulation and drains the user quickly."

"Agreed," Tsunade hummed while the Copy-nin glared at Gai irritably, "Genma, Asuma, I want you in the same room with Kakashi and getting some rest. You three are my newest medic nins. Your mission will be to assist me with Iruka. Kakashi, is there anyone else that has shared chakra with you that is a good match?"

"Yamato. He should be getting back from a mission later tonight," Kakashi decided as the Hokage nodded, "Lady Tsunade, what are Iruka's chances really?"

"I can't hazard to guess," the blonde admitted, looking grim, "His weakened condition and illness are almost representative of ones brought back after elongated time captured in enemy territory. I'll do everything in my power to try and give Iruka what he needs to pull through, but a lot of that rides on you, Kakashi. He _needs_ that jutu."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi agreed before yawning beneath his mask.

"Come on, Kakashi," Genma instructed, herding the Copy-nin towards their new quarters, "Let's go get some rest. Ru's students are watching over him for now. He'll need us later."

Kakashi allowed the herding and dropped down on one of the hospital beds as Asuma and Genma choose the ones they would use. The room had the standard four beds for a shared room unlike Iruka's private suite.

"Stop it, Kakashi."

The Copy-nin blinked and looked to the doorway to see Gai leaning against the frame and looked away just as quickly.

"This isn't your fault, Kakashi."

"I brought up the original complaint, Gai," Kakashi growled, turning to glare at the man, "I _started_ this whole business."

"No, Kakashi, you didn't," Gai denied as the Copy-nin blinked, "The entire team, that included myself, put in formal complaints to the Hokage after that mission. I checked. Three people beat you out of complaining first, Rival. We all doubted Iruka's intentions when evidence shows that the chunin has always placed Konoha and the youth first. Iruka's past history should have given us pause, but we were trying to follow the mission parameters. This mess is twisted up in so many ways that the right thing to do was hard to see."

"Truth, Kakashi," Asuma pushed as the Copy-nin sighed, "Going against orders can get shinobi killed. Allowing our emotions to interfere with missions is one of the worst things to do as a shinobi. On one hand we were trying to protect our comrades and on another trying to get Iruka to see the errors of his ways-or so we all thought. Iruka was acting on his emotions, yes, but he sensed something was off. This was one convoluted mess of a case and the right answers were not clear to see just as Gai said. Kakashi, you did not abandon a comrade. You were the one to stand up for Iruka when the physical bullying began. How in the world were we ever to realize that Iruka was suffering so badly on his own? He should have spoken up."

"He _couldn't_ speak up," Kakashi pointed out, lowering his head, "We all but called him a weak liability. Iruka fought hard not to break, but we've near to broken him and now we may lose him."

"Don't, Kakashi," Gai insisted, "Iruka is _not_ Obito."

"How _dare_ you!" Kakashi snarled, rising angrily as his comrades readied to jump forward to restrain him.

"Listen to me!" Gai growled as he pulled a surprised Copy-nin forward by his shoulders, "You didn't fail Iruka or mean to cause him harm. Nor did you do that to your old teammate so _don't_ start confusing the two together. Kakashi, Iruka was backed into a corner that we _all_ created for him, but he should have spoken up. He knew that as a shinobi. He's had the same training all nin go through here in our village. You are taking this too much to heart and that won't help Iruka. You heard the Hokage. Your comrade needs you rested and strong to save him. His life rests in _your_ hands. Not even Lady Tsunade knows that ice jutsu and there is no way to teach anyone else since Iruka needs an expert and genius like yourself to manipulate that from an attack to a healing jutsu. Guilt can wait for later."

Kakashi breathed hard as he released the chakra he'd been building up to lash out. Everyone settled as the Copy-nin relaxed.

"You're right. I have a mission now," Kakashi snapped, turning to walk back to his bed before pausing for a moment, "Thank you, Gai."

The silver-haired jonin stepped out of his shoes, removed his flak jacket and pouches before placing his hitai-ate on the bedside table. Crawling into bed, Kakashi glanced at everyone.

"Well?"

Gai flashed a smile and ushered everyone out except for Genma and Asuma. Kakashi laid back and glared up at the ceiling with his one opened eye. Images of Iruka came to his mind when the chunin was happier or even red in anger. Passionate was a term to describe the younger man which didn't fit with the last image he had of Iruka, laying still and beyond fragile looking in that hospital bed.

"Kakashi?" Genma asked, leaning over the nin.

"Naruto is going to _kick_ my ass," the Copy-nin groaned as the jonin above him shook his head.

"Then rest so you can help Ru-kun," Genma insisted, "Naruto will forgive you as long as he still has his Iruka-sensei to return to. Let's get some sleep, Kakashi. Let's finally be there for a comrade that has needed us for months."

The Copy-nin nodded once and forced himself to relax with some meditation before falling into a light sleep.

oOo

Darkness. Kakashi gazed about in surprise. Where was he and why the hell was it so hot here? Straining his senses, the Copy-nin stepped forward a few feet to try and get an idea of where he might be.

"What is that sound?" Kakashi asked as he moved towards what he heard and gasped when he turned a corner to see a huddled figure on the ground, coughing lightly, "Iruka-sensei?"

It was Iruka. The same Iruka that laid within that bed earlier. Too thin and obviously ill. Kakashi tried to move forward, but bumped into what felt like a wall after a couple of steps and he could find no way around it to reach the chunin.

"Can't do it," Iruka panted between his coughs, "I can't. Too tired. I'm sorry, Hokage-same. I can't do as you asked of me."

"Iruka!" Kakashi called, banging on the dividing wall, "Iruka, look at me! What can't you do? Gah!"

Kakashi cry was wrenched from him at a wave of heat that burned his lungs before gasping at hearing an echoed cry from his comrade. Iruka curled up away from the heat and inched towards a terrible blackness that froze the jonin's blood. Kakashi didn't know why, but he knew that Iruka couldn't pass beyond that blackness.

"Iruka-sensei, don't move!" Kakashi called out as the ill shinobi curled into a tighter ball, but thankfully had stopped inching backwards, "Iruka, can you hear me? Dammit, Iruka. This has got to be a dream. This isn't real."

"Did it again. I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi paused at the muttered words and then his heart broke as Iruka sat up and the jonin saw the tears falling.

"Tried to listen. Tried not to fail you again, but I just don't have the strength to continue. I don't. I'm so tired, Hokage-sama. I'm sorry. I tried not to break."

Kakashi's heart faltered at the words. Dream or not, he had to say his piece.

"You'll kill Naruto!" he yelled as the image of Iruka gasped and turned to Kakashi, "Don't leave, Iruka-sensei. You never broke. You were never wrong about that mission. We all were. Me, the Hokage, your comrades. Don't leave us because we couldn't see the truth. Don't leave us. Don't Iruka."

"Hatake-sama?" Iruka questioned before doubling over as hacking coughs shook his frame and denied him precious air.

"No! Iruka! Break, you damn wall!" Kakashi cried, pounding at the invisible barrier, "Iruka! Breathe, Iruka! Breathe!"

oOo

"Wake up!" Kakashi heard as he was jerked out of bed by Tsunade while Genma and Asuma sat up in their beds, "Hurry, Brat! Iruka's fever is back with a vengeance and his heart will flat-line soon if we don't cool him down."

"Right," Kakashi snarled, not even bothering with his shoes as he raced ahead of the Hokage and barged into Iruka's hospital room to see the ill shinobi drenched in sweat as Shikamaru held one of his sensei's hands, "Shimatta! Back away, Nara. Now."

Shikamaru growled but did as asked while Kakashi kicked the chair back to lean over Iruka and begin the hand signs for the jutsu.

"Ready?" Kakashi demanded as Lady Tsunade reached his side and readied herself to protect Iruka's heart.

"Do it, Brat," the Hokage ordered as Kakashi nodded and released the first cooling wave into Iruka's system, "Gentler, Kakashi. Iruka's heart is getting sluggish. Try to find the source of the heat and work from there."

Source of the heat? Kakashi concentrated and knew nothing more than using all his senses to try and end the fever. Two weeks later, the Copy-nin still didn't remember very much from that night. Turns out that he drained himself and practically did the same to Genma and Asuma. It was only Yamato's arrival that provided the needed chakra that saw Iruka through that first awful day of illness. The raging fever cooled, but Iruka remained in a deep sleep as his fever flared on and off while his lungs continued to have to be drained of fluid.

"Still fighting though, aren't you?" Kakashi hummed down to the still figure he watched over during his shift by Iruka's bedside, "Your hands are not so cold now, Sensei. They are pretty warm. Too warm. I'm pretty bummed out, Iruka-sensei. I've been forced into a wheelchair to conserve as much energy and chakra as possible by Lady Tsunade. You know this is pretty bad for my image, right?"

Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through Iruka's hair to push the sweaty strands away from his cheeks. Iruka continued to need life support, but he struggled to draw in enough air with the panting he was forced to endure because of his fluid-filled lungs despite the tube still down his throat. Gently, the Copy-nin sent a small wave of coolness throughout Iruka's body.

"Don't do that, Senpai," Yamato warned, stooping next to the hated chair Kakashi was stuck in, "You know you are only supposed to use that jutsu when someone is near in case you collapse again. Your heart stopped after lowering Iruka's fever last time, Kakashi. Hokage-sama barely got it started again."

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed, feeling Iruka's cheeks, "He feels cooler. Rewet the cloth on his forehead, Yamato."

"Are you even listening?" Yamato growled as he reached for the cloth and quickly rewet it in a nearby bowl of water and replaced the cooling washcloth back on Iruka's forehead, "Senpai, I'm serious."

"I know," Kakashi replied, placing Iruka's hand back down and turning the wheelchair to face his friend, "It was just a small wave, Yamato, that used very little chakra. Don't worry about me. I know what I can handle. Why are you here?"

"It is my time to sit with Iruka-sensei, Senpai, and time for you to rest," Yamato answered as Kakashi groaned, "You have people worried. You are looking worn like Iruka-sensei looked prior to his collapse."

"I doubt that," Kakashi denied as his eyes traced Iruka's too visible collarbone above his pajama top and the blankets that tried to help conserve his body heat, "I'm tired, but not too badly worn out, Yamato. I'll rest to set all of your minds at ease, but you must continue to talk to Iruka-sensei. Lady Tsunade believes he might be hearing us. His brainwaves seem to be getting a little stronger and she has hopes he might wake soon so he can eat real food. The liquid nutrients are not working as fast as what Iruka needs so his heart strengthens."

"I know, Senpai," Yamato chuckled, "You've told just about the whole village. We are all aware of Iruka's needs, but you need to care for yourself too."

"I know, I know," Kakashi intoned, "We still have need of the ice jutsu."

"No, Senpai. This isn't just about a jutsu. Iruka-sensei would not be happy to know that you are pushing yourself to the brink of collapse," Yamato insisted as the Copy-nin blinked in shock.

"Maa, maa, Yamato-kun, getting good in your manipulation skills, I see," Kakashi chuckled as the younger jonin blushed red and began to jabber denials, "Very well. I'll rest for Iruka-sensei's benefit to soothe his concerns."

Kakashi snickered as Yamato fussed after him as he exited the room. The Copy-nin stopped and listened as his friend began lamenting to Iruka that he needed to wake soon and put spoiled jonin in their place.

"Let's go," Kakashi heard as someone began to push him to his room with the damnable chair.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Six**

Kakashi snickered as Yamato fussed after him as he exited the room. The Copy-nin stopped and listened as his friend began lamenting to Iruka that he needed to wake soon and put spoiled jonin in their place.

"Let's go," Kakashi heard as someone began to push him to his room with the damnable chair.

"I'm fine to get there on my own, Asuma," Kakashi reminded as his friend grunted behind him, "Why is this chair necessary again?"

"Maybe because of the nose dive you nearly took down those flight of stairs a week ago," Asuma snorted as Kakashi blushed, "You're lucky Kiba was close enough to grab your arm before you broke your neck. I saw how quickly that dizzy spell hit you, Kakashi. You had no warning and we've all seen these spells happen more than once. Lady Tsunade is thinking of making that ice jutsu a forbidden technique because of the drain it puts on a shinobi's system."

"Ah," Kakashi sighed as he was pushed to his bed and helped out of the chair, "This sucks…a _lot_ , Asuma."

Asuma remained silent as he pulled the blankets over Kakashi's legs.

"Sucked more to see a comrade's heart stop," Asuma finally supplied as Kakashi blinked, "Hurts to see a friend convulse over and over again as Lady Tsunade tried to restart that heart with electrical pulses. Sucks worse to know that you were powerless to help that friend. I don't want to see that again, Kakashi. Not ever."

"Ano?"

Kakashi and Asuma looked up to see Izumo and Kotetsu in the doorway. The two chunin bowed as Kakashi nodded his greeting.

"Zumo and I came to bring you these," Kotetsu began, walking into the room to hand the Copy-nin some flowers and the newest edition of Ich Icha.

"Um…thank you?" Kakashi offered, feeling confused at the gifts despite being thrilled at the new book.

"No, thank _you_ , Kakashi-sama," Izumo said, bowing deeply as Kotetsu did the same, "Thank you for helping Iruka-kun the way you have. Ko and I heard Lady Tsunade tell Shizune-san that we would have lost our Iruka without your timely assistance. Ko and I may still have a chance to make up for our bad behavior because you continue to work so hard to save a comrade. Thank you, Kakashi-sama, from the bottom of our hearts."

Kakashi blushed red as Asuma smirked at him before gently herding the two chunin from the room with a last order for the Copy-nin to rest. Kakashi grinned as he placed the flowers into a nearby vase that contained roses that Gai had brought him earlier. That green-wearing shinobi was odd…kind, but odd. He itched to open his new book, but knew he was truly tired and settled back on his pillow to sleep.

oOo

"For the love of Konoha!" Kakashi swore as he found himself within familiar darkness, "This dream has got to stop. I must need to deal with my guilt better."

The jonin sighed before looking up sharply at the sound of harsh coughing. Kakashi knew what he'd find around the corner. There was Iruka, still thin and pale with the horrible, hospital sleep clothes all patients were forced to wear.

"And here is the wall," Kakashi groaned, placing his hand on the invisible barrier, "Iruka-sensei, are you alright?"

"Go away," Iruka breathed, lowering his head so he could hide behind his unbound hair, "Let me alone, Jonin-sama. Let me have just a little peace from anymore hatefulness. No one deserves this much torment no matter how much you might hate the person."

"I have never hated you and you are correct…no one deserves being tormented," Kakashi agreed, sliding to sit next to the barrier, "I think all of Konoha knows that lesson very well now, Iruka-sensei, including myself."

Iruka didn't answer, but hunched his shoulders more as he coughed into his hands. The Copy-nin frowned. This dream was too realistic and seeing Iruka so close to that strange blackness made him nervous.

"We all miss you, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi began as the chunin glanced over at him, "Your old students have arranged shifts so you always have company while you heal. Many, many of your friends have rotated their schedules to be near so we can all let you know how much we miss you. Heck! Most didn't know all you did for Konoha. No one knew that it was you that always started the coffee pot in the academy and mission room and was shocked to know that you continued even after we all treated you so badly. You do so much and none of us saw the truth. You have us all worried."

"I doubt that," Iruka snapped, turning his back again to look into the beckoning blackness, "Liabilities are never missed, Hatake-sama. I see even my own mind chooses to torment me until the end. How I wish for this heat and pain to go away. I'm so tired."

Kakashi stood as Iruka leaned to reach towards the bleakness before him. Why that panicked him, he had no idea.

"Don't _touch_ that!" Kakashi ordered as Iruka jumped and turned to face him, "That's not safe so don't touch it. Stay away from that. Iruka-sensei, I'm not here to torment you. I too want your illness and pain to go away. I know you're tired, but you've got to keep fighting. I don't know if this is a dream brought on by my guilt from mistreating you or I'm actually talking to the real Iruka Umino, but we all are beyond concerned for you. Naruto is on his way home and he can't come back to Konoha to attend a funeral. That would kill him, Iruka. That would kill a _lot_ of people who care for you."

"Right, Hatake-same," Iruka drawled, "For nearly six months I've been abandoned by all of you except for Anko-chan who finally forgave me. I'd have all of two people at my funeral and a whole village celebrating the loss of their burden. Maybe it would be better that way anyway. Naruto would mourn, but get on with his life because he is strong and Konoha would be free of my presence."

"No one wants to be free of your presence," Kakashi insisted, "Not one of us."

"Ha," Iruka snorted, "Thanks, Mind, for playing such mean tricks on me. The Hokage, herself, told me that she was thinking of banning Naruto from spending time with me so 'my ways' wouldn't rub off on him more than what he's already picked up from me. Just leave me alone, please. Let me leave with some dignity intact. Don't take everything away from me."

"Iruka,…"

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " Iruka screamed, completely interrupting the Copy-nin as Kakashi felt himself thrown backwards until he saw and knew no more.

oOo

"Come on, Brat," Kakashi heard as he felt chakra flowing through him from someone else, "Come back to us, Kakashi. That's it. Come on."

That was Lady Tsunade's voice. What was this? What was going on and why did he feel so weak?

"What happened, Hokage-sama? Kakashi was fine when I brought him back in here."

"I don't know, Asuma. It's like he's been fighting a battle. His strength and chakra levels are depleted which is what sent him into the strange sleep Gai found him in."

"Senpai used some chakra to help Iruka-sensei cool down a bit, but Kakashi stated he used very little. Could that be what caused this, Lady Tsunade?"

"No, Yamato. I've not seen anything like this before. Anyone else seen Kakashi in a state similar this?"

"My esteemed rival has never done this before. I know that as a fact, Hokage-sama. Even when heavily drugged, Kakashi had some awareness about him. I had never seen him sleep so deeply as he was before I got you."

"Huh?" Kakashi choked, coming awake as his usable eyes flew open, "What? Hokage-sama?"

"There we go," Tsunade voiced, looking relieved, "Just lay still so I can continue to feed you chakra. Try not to speak yet."

Kakashi blinked and looked to see Gai, Yamato, Asuma, and Genma watching him with worried faces. Confusion filled him as his hazy mind tried to understand what he was seeing before a thought occurred to him.

"Why, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi demanded, still feeling fuzzy and not quite awake as Tsunade looked back to him in confusion, "Why would you even _threaten_ to deny Iruka the right to be with Naruto? Naruto is practically family to Iruka. That was too cruel. You hurt him. I don't understand."

Lady Tsunade froze as he closed his eye.

"Brat, how did you know that I threatened that when I got angry with Iruka-kun after that mission?" the Hokage asked, "No one was near to hear that and I know that Iruka wasn't talking to people about what he was going through. It was wrong of me what I said and I am ashamed to admit that I intended that comment to be a hurtful dig so that Iruka would listen better, but how did you know?"

Kakashi opened his eye to look up at the lady before drifting back asleep without answering.

"Lady Tsunade, what is going on?" Yamato questioned as the Hokage looked thoughtful.

"I'm still not sure," Tsunade admitted, pulling Kakashi's blanket over him more, "However, the only way for Kakashi to have known about my temper getting the better of me is if he was there or Iruka told him. The brat wasn't there and he would have challenged me sooner if he had known about that statement earlier so somehow…somehow he's been _talking_ with Iruka-kun."

"But how?" Genma asked with a shake of his head, "Iruka has yet to regain awareness."

"Here on this plane," Tsunade muttered, "But somehow Kakashi is reaching Iruka on another plane of existence. Maybe that jutsu he is using or something else is connecting the two at times which could be what is draining Kakashi."

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! WHERE IS RU-CHAN?!"

The group turned to glance out the door at the commotion.

"Uh-oh. That's Anko and someone has already told her about Ru," Genma groaned, "I told you she'd be pissed. I didn't expect her back for another month."

"Well, she finished early," Lady Tsunade stated as the group left Kakashi to sleep and stepped out to see Ibiki trying to hold Anko back as she hissed viciously, "Calm yourself, Anko, this is a hospital and not a battle zone."

"Get your hands off me," Anko bit out, yanking herself from Ibiki's grip, "Where _is_ he?"

"I'll take you to him," the Hokage decided as Anko calmed a bit, "He's not well, Anko. You must stay calm for Iruka to continue to try and heal. There is a lot of information you need to be filled in on, but no more yelling."

"Very well, Lady Tsunade," Anko agreed before snarling at Genma, "I'm going to _gut_ you and all _your_ thugs, Gen. You just wait."

"I _don't_ have thugs," Genma snapped, following after the two women into Iruka's room, "I've been doing a lot to help Ru get better too, Anko. Don't take your anger out on me."

Raidou stepped out of Iruka's room to give the others privacy and glimpsed Gai looking in on Kakashi. The Copy-nin looked like he was deeply asleep which was odd for the usually much more alert man.

"Gai, is everything okay? You seem concerned about something," Raidou asked as Gai and he walked to sit with Ibiki, Asuma, and Yamato.

Raidou and Ibiki both were stunned to hear what happened with Kakashi once the story was told.

"Talking with Iruka-kun?" Raidou repeated with widened eyes, "Is the Hokage sure?"

"No," Gai said, leaning back, "But my rival knew of something he couldn't have known before Iruka's collapse. Kakashi is called the Copy-nin because of being able to use others' jutsu through his sharingan, but I've never seen him show this ability in the past. Whatever this is seems new and it nearly drained him dry of his chakra while he slept. A little longer and Kakashi's heart might have stopped again. I don't like this."

"So now what?" Ibiki asked as Gai looked lost.

"I will connect him to an IV while he sleeps that can help with his energy and chakra to avoid this draining," Lady Tsunade spoke as the others turned to her, "I'm thinking that the brat's mind must be reaching out to Iruka-kun while he sleeps when his is no longer quite so tied to his physical form."

"A _different_ plane," Asuma blurted as the Hokage nodded, "Kakashi is reaching Iruka within a dream plane, but why?"

"Because my rival is blaming himself for Iruka's condition," Gai groaned, "Kakashi is trying to make things right again. I don't even think he realizes what he is doing."

"She's crying."

Everyone looked up to see Genma as he walked from Iruka's room.

"Anko never cries, but she is now. I never thought I'd see the day that Anko would cry like that."

"Can things get any worse?" Yamato spat.

"Just wait until the blonde imp shows up," Lady Tsunade said as everyone shivered at the thought, "I'm going to get Kakashi that IV bag now just in case he makes contact with Iruka again."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Seven**

Kakashi had been shocked when he heard the Hokage's diagnosis the next day while she unhooked the IV from his arm. What in the world? Could he really have been talking with the real Iruka Umino this whole time?

"Are you sure?" Kakashi had demanded as the blonde shook her head.

"No, I'm not, but I have a pretty good hunch that I'm right," Lady Tsunade admitted, "Brat, you've always felt things and seen things on a different level from other people. Your mother was like that too by reading situations so well on diplomatic missions and I have a feeling that you've taken that ability to another level by reaching out to Iruka and trying to pull him back. The blackness you spoke of has me worried."

"The blackness is death, isn't it?" Kakashi asked as his Hokage sighed while the Copy-nin sat up enough to be helped into a robe, "Iruka is that weakened, Lady Tsunade, that death is hovering that close?"

"Pretty much," Tsunade whispered as the Copy-nin cursed before both turned as the door opened and Izumo and Kotetsu entered, dragging a man between them, "What is this?"

"Principal Taro here needs to tell you a few things that happened in the academy, Hokage-sama," Kotetsu growled as the man in question flinched.

"Seems that Iruka was forced into doing the winter survival training and was not allowed to come in to warm up by Taro's orders," Izumo continued while Tsunade helped Kakashi stand and ease into his wheelchair, "Iruka was also responsible for most of the teachers' paperwork and gradings to further punish him. We also discovered that Iruka recently asked for a couple of days off since he realized that he was getting sick, but the dear principal told him to suck it up and act like more of a man. This bastard _knew_ that Iruka was sick prior to his collapse and didn't report on the well-being of his staff."

"Is this true?" Tsunade bit out as Taro paled while Kakashi snarled angrily up at the man, "Taro, into my office here in the hospital now. We need to _talk_."

Kakashi groaned and shook his head as he wheeled his chair after Taro and Tsunade while the two chunin followed. Kohoha had failed Iruka every chance it could get.

"Foolish, _foolish_ man," Kakashi huffed, watching as Lady Shizune checked over Iruka though the observation window, "You should have known what was being done to you was too much."

"Yes, he should have," Ibiki said as he stooped to be down at Kakashi's level as the Copy-nin looked up in surprise to have been overheard, "That was proper protocol for a shinobi in this village. Why didn't he come to me and let me know?"

"Because he was trying to prove himself to the rest of us," Kakashi whispered, gazing at Iruka's still form again.

"Just as _you_ tried to prove yourself to everyone after your father passed?" Ibiki mentioned as Kakashi hissed and turned to growl at the jonin, "Hear me out, Kakashi. I've been trying to work out how it is that you can reach Iruka when there are others that are closer in relationship to him. Why _you_ out of everyone who cares for that chunin?"

"And?" Kakashi bit out.

"Because the two of you share similar pain," Ibiki determined as the Copy-nin blinked, "You two are so different, but so alike. I think the only person that could convince Iruka to try a shot at living again is you. You are stubborn enough to handle his temper and you care a lot more for others than you like to show. Case in point, Kakashi, you are in that chair because of fighting to save Iruka's life. Keep yourself safe, but don't stop trying. Iruka is needed here. I miss my fresh brewed coffee every morning. No one else knows the secret of coffee like Iruka. Bring him home."

Kakashi snorted as the jonin rose and walked away. That was one odd man. Maybe even more odd than Gai.

"My hip, esteemed rival who makes even the most youthful person pale in comparison, how are you today?" Gai boomed as Kakashi flinched.

Nope. Gai was odder.

"I'm fine," Kakashi sighed as the green creature bounced about, "Gai, what are you up to? I'm not doing one of your challenges today. I'm not in the mood or have the patience right now."

"How about an eating competition?" Gai grinned out as the Copy-nin groaned.

"You're just trying to get me to eat," Kakashi sniffed as Gai frowned, "Take me to the cafeteria. I'll eat, but I'm not up for a competition."

"Good enough for me," Gai nodded out as he grabbed the handles of Kakashi's chair and began to push his rival down the hallway, "So did Lady Tsunade tell you her theory?"

"Yes," Kakashi hummed, feeling irritated at some of the stares he was getting using the damn chair, "I can walk fine. This is ridiculous."

"This is needed," Gai denied as the Copy-nin huffed, "I've just come from sitting with Iruka. His temperature is rising a little and I'm afraid you might have to use the ice jutsu again. Conserve your strength and try to eat more than you usual do."

"I eat," Kakashi insisted.

"Like a bird," Gai snorted, "The fever is not too high yet and hopefully I'm worrying for nothing, but I just want you prepared."

Kakashi scowled, but understood the reasoning. The ice jutsu was nearly as draining as the sharingan. Soon enough he was set up comfortably at a table with his chosen food surrounded by his comrades. Even Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu was there and showed respect by looking away so he could eat in peace, but he still wolfed everything down quickly, just in case.

"I don't understand how you do that," Raidou chuckled since he was the closest to see Kakashi's empty dishes.

"Practice," the Copy-nin murmured, "Okay, Izumo-kun, how did you and Kotetsu find out about the principal's dealings with Iruka?"

"What?" Anko voiced, looking to the two chunin, "What dealings?"

Anko tore off to the Hokage's office swearing revenge with Ibiki chasing after her while Raidou, Gai, Genma, and Asuma looked outraged five minutes later.

"Kurenai will do the same when she finds out," Asuma groaned, running a hand down his face in frustration, "She is with Iruka now. Spill, Izumo."

"Ko and I have been poking around since Iruka's collapse," Izumo began as Kakashi leaned forward, "It was Ko that started putting the puzzle pieces together. He's clever."

Kotetsu blushed red and looked down for a moment in embarrassment.

"Well, you are," Izumo insisted before turning back to everyone, "Ko knew that Iruka usually does not do winter survival training since he has a regular, daily class. So he started questioning how that seemed to have changed."

"I discovered that Principal Taro was making it a goal to treat Iruka like dirt," Kotetsu snarled angrily, "He and some of his minions cooked up this whole plan to punish Iruka by forcing the hardest tasks on him and assigned his class to another teacher. All of his students have missed him and I have a whole bag full of get well cards and pictures they made for him. Zumo and I will hang those in Ruka's room for him to see when he wakes back up."

"It was awful to hear some of the teachers' confessions to Ko and I," Izumo lamented with a shake of his head, "Iruka worked so hard out in brutal weather and wasn't allowed inside of the building to warm up during the school day. He wasn't even allowed entrance into the teachers' work lounge anymore. The only time he got to experience some heat was when he filed for the mission room. It's not a wonder Iruka didn't collapse sooner."

"Shows Ru's stubborn endurance," Genma sighed.

"Taro is being dealt with," Kakashi stated with a shake of his head, "Lady Tsunade will give that man his, but sometimes I just want to ring Iruka's neck. As awful as we were to him, I still think he needed to report what was going on. This wasn't just getting the cold shoulder at times…Iruka was dealing with physical and verbal abuse as well as dealing with individuals abusing their power to harass him."

"True, Kakashi," Asuma agreed, "Ibiki was just talking about developing a new system to safeguard all the shinobi in our village before you and Gai arrived. He and the Hokage are trying to keep another case like Iruka's from ever happening again."

The Copy-nin nodded and lapsed into silence as he got lost in his thoughts. He blinked as Gai eventually rose to push him back to the area of the hospital Iruka resided in which was fine because it was his turn to sit with Iruka anyway.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi greeted once he was alone with the still man, "You were really put through the wringer, weren't you? Your two friends found out what you went through at the academy. Lady Tsunade is dealing with that now, Iruka, but I'm pretty pissed at you."

Kakashi scowled as he reached to hold one of Iruka's frail hands in his. The Copy-nin sighed at the feel of the chunin's hand. The hand he held had once been a lot stronger looking.

"Iruka, there was no reason for you not to report the treatment you were getting," Kakashi fussed angrily, "The Hokage should have known what was going on at the academy and…dammit! Damn, Iruka. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. I participated in behaviors that were similar to the treatment my father got…the treatment that led to his suicide. I above _most_ should have seen your suffering. I'm so sorry for failing you, Iruka. You've got to wake soon so we can all beg for your forgiveness."

Kakashi looked up and noticed that Izumo and Kotetsu had hung up the pictures and cards from Iruka's students prior to him entering the room. Grinning, Kakashi tried a lighter conversation and described all the different drawings and written words to the still chunin. It didn't escape his notice that Iruka's face was getting paler with each passing day and the why of that was making him nervous. Iruka needed to wake soon to eat real food to help him strengthen. Another two weeks passed slowly by with little to no change in Iruka's condition. Kakashi had been needed to use the ice jutsu several more times and each time Iruka rallied again, but still the chunin didn't wake or even stir.

"I am fine," Kakashi spat, twisting away as Genma and Yamato tried to force him into bed with Lady Tsunade tapping a foot angrily after another use of the ice jutsu, "I didn't even need anyone except for Yamato's help with chakra this time since Iruka reacted quickly to the cooling."

"Don't care, Brat," the Hokage sniffed, "You still need to rest after using that jutsu. I know you are irritated by all the precautions I am taking, but you don't see what we do, Kakashi. You are very clearly exhausted."

The Copy-nin snorted softly while he was tucked in and watched blithely as the Hokage replaced the IV he had gotten used to wearing when he slept.

"Stop pouting, Brat," Tsunade chuckled as Kakashi rolled his eye.

"I'm beginning to hate the lot of you," Kakashi growled as Genma dared to giggle, "Shut up!"

"Just get some rest," Lady Tsunade snorted as she left.

"My irritation is _growing_ ," Kakashi grumped as Yamato sat at the foot of his bed, "I'm not even tired this time."

"You look tired, Senpai," Yamato pointed out as Genma nodded from where he leaned against the wall, "Have…have you been seeing Iruka in your dreams again, Kakashi?"

"No," Kakashi admitted, leaning against his pillows, "I think I might have been searching for him, but I've not made any contact."

"Searching?" Genma repeated, "How do you know?"

"Sometimes I wake up and feel…hmm…how to put it?" Kakashi drawled, "I guess the best way to describe is that I feel like I've just run a cross-country marathon. I'm drained and pretty shaky which is why Lady Tsunade has kept me in that blasted, wheeled contraption."

"Do you think that Ru is keeping you from finding him?" Genma asked as the Copy-nin shook his head quickly.

"No," Kakashi denied, "I find of feel like Iruka is in a really deep sleep. That his mind is trying to help his body strengthen by concentrating on only vital functions for Iruka's survival. We've got to get the fever to break soon."

"It's like he is fighting two battles," Yamato sighed, "One to fight the pneumonia and another to gain his weight back so his system can function better."

"I think he's fighting three battles," Genma stated as the others looked at him in surprise, "Ru has a guilty conscious that is miles and miles wide. I'm sure he believes to a point that he deserved his treatment. Ru always battled self-esteem issues since the death of his parents."

Kakashi groaned softly and closed his eyes in aggravation. Convincing Iruka that everyone regretted their actions was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He felt someone tuck the blankets around him tighter, but he remained still and allowed himself to relax as he drifted to sleep.

oOo

"Finally," Kakashi gasped, finding himself in familiar darkness and hurried forward in hopes of seeing Iruka, "There you are, Sensei. Hello, stupid wall."

Iruka blinked up at Kakashi and even seemed to snort in amusement when the jonin kicked at what looked like thin air to him.

"Why does my mind keep showing me _you_?" Iruka groaned, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Because I'm so pretty?" Kakashi teased as Iruka snorted again, "Iruka-sensei, it is the real me. Kakashi Hatake, in the flesh…er…sort of. The same jonin who you work with and made a real mistake in my treatment of you just like the rest of Konoha."

"Hn," Iruka grunted, "Really? The real Hatake-sama would never apologize to a mere chunin. Nice try, Mind, but this won't work."

"Don't ever refer to yourself as a 'mere chunin' again and the real Kakashi Hatake is very tired of hearing himself called the way his father was referred to," Kakashi fussed lightly as he took a seat next to the invisible wall, "Just call me Kakashi. That whole 'show respect to your superiors' was a crock of bull pulled from my narrow, little mind for feeling questioned which dented my ego, Iruka. I'm just horrified that you had to get so ill for me to realize how wrong I was to be able to realize that I needed to properly apologize. I am sorry, Iruka. Everyone in Konoha is sorry and Anko is making sure we all feel it. Literally."

"Anko-chan?" Iruka said, perking up before sighing and looking back down, "You can't be real. Anko is on a mission."

"Anko finished early and has been sat on by Ibiki numerous times to keep her from slaughtering several shinobi who admitted to being involved in the physical bullying you went through," Kakashi insisted, "I'm real, Iruka. I'm here with you in your mind. I don't know how I'm reaching you at times, but I am here. God, its stuffy here."

"It can get a lot hotter and make one feel so bad," Iruka admitted, eyeing Kakashi carefully, "Let's say I believe you, why are you here?"

"I'm trying to get you away from that," Kakashi admitted pointing to the blackness that still made him nervous, "I'm trying to bring you home. We all miss you and want you well again. Ibiki wants his coffee."

Iruka actually chuckled at that last bit and leaned his head on his drawn up knees. Kakashi fretted at seeing that the chunin looked thinner.

"I still don't believe you're real," Iruka denied, "But it is good to have someone to talk to, even if my mind is telling the image of you to say all the right things."

"I'm real and I'm saying what I want to say," Kakashi urged, "Tell you what, give me a test. Ask me to find out something that I wouldn't be able to know unless I went and asked one of your friends. I'll get the answer and prove that I'm real."

"But _I_ know that answer," Iruka laughed bitterly, "My mind would only give you the proper information that I already know if you are a figment like I think you are, Kakashi-san."

"Ask me to find out something that one of your friends kept from you that you had a suspicion about," Kakashi offered while Iruka looked intrigued, "I'm real, Iruka. I'm going to keep coming here until this damn wall comes down."

"Wall?" Iruka echoed, scooting forward even though it was taking a lot of strength and reached a hand against the barrier, "What? I didn't know this was here."

"I'm going to get this down," Kakashi insisted, placing his hand to where Iruka's rested on the other side of the barrier, "Ask me your question and I'll get your answer."

Iruka stared in shock at the Copy-nin's hand and then looked up into Kakashi's mask covered face.

"Ask Kotetsu what he did to _really_ win that race during survival training in the academy," Iruka finally blurted, pulling his hand back to stifle some light coughs, "I also have another question. Why am I hearing voices sometimes?"

"Because you are hardly ever alone except for late at night," Kakashi grinned out, "All of your friends, former students, and true comrades switch off staying with you so you know to come back to us. Try to listen to what people are telling you. You are very missed, Iruka-sensei. I'll get your answer and I'll come back, okay? I've got to go now. I think I'm running out of time here."

Iruka blinked and gazed at Kakashi wearily before finally nodding. This was a start at least.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Eight**

Kakashi knew he was still asleep, but he could hear voices close. He tried to wake since he knew he was long gone from Iruka's mind, but no matter what he tried he couldn't stir yet.

"Anything, Yamanaka-kun?"

"No, Lady Hokage, I sensed nothing out of the ordinary. Kakashi seems in a very deep sleep, but I do sense the flow of energy and chakra he is expending that you mentioned. I tried to follow the flow, but hit a barrier. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Nor I."

"He is practically as white as his sheets, Lady Tsunade. This can't be normal."

"It's not, Genma. He must be with Iruka-kun again, but _how_ is what I want to know. What is this and how is the brat doing it?"

"Mm," Kakashi hummed, pushing to wake up.

"God, finally! Brat, can you hear me?" the Hokage demanded as he shifted slightly, "That's it. Wake up for me. Open your eyes, Kakashi."

The Copy-nin fought a little more before finally blinking up to see Lady Tsunade, Yamanaka, and Genma.

"I'm not a brat," Kakashi blurted as the Hokage snorted, "I…I need Kotetsu-san."

Everyone blinked at the strange omission.

" _Okay_ …um…why?" Tsunade asked, looking confused.

"Iruka doesn't believe I'm real," Kakashi offered, "Sent me to ask Kotetsu-san a question that only he would know the answer to. There is a wall. I've got to get it down."

The Hokage looked troubled as she shared a look with the other jonin in the room. The Copy-nin was ticked that he felt so tired.

"I've got to get the wall down," Kakashi repeated, closing his eyes again, "Kotetsu."

"You rest and we'll get him," Tsunade promised as Kakashi sighed, "Go back to sleep, Brat."

"Why does it feel like Kakashi is getting closer and closer to being as ill as Ru-kun?" Genma growled aloud once the Copy-nin fell back asleep, "What is going on here, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm not sure," Lady Tsunade admitted, "Somehow Iruka and Kakashi seem to be enmeshed. I have a small hunch that our favorite, masked jonin was doing a lot more than just cooling Iruka down when he first used that jutsu of his."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Yamanaka questioned.

"I think Kakashi has tied his own chakra to Iruka," the Hokage snorted, looking up at the other two jonin, "I think we would have lost Iruka on that first day, but the brat is anchoring Iruka until that chunin's system is strong enough to rally on its own. Kakashi's growing weakness is from trying to support both himself and Iruka."

"But…won't that mean that we might lose them both if Ru gets worse?" Genma demanded.

"Not if we can all help it," Tsunade denied, "I will up Iruka's chakra therapy to see if I can hurry and help his system develop chakra faster so he doesn't rely so heavily on Kakashi's supply. We will also continue to share chakra with the brat. Kakashi is doing this unconsciously. I don't think he'd be able to stop even if I ordered him to do so and I know next to nothing about how he is doing this so I can't undo this connection. Iruka has to pull through or I fear we'll lose Kakashi too."

"Then I will start helping him now," Genma stated, reaching to lay his hand on the Copy-nin's chest to begin sharing some chakra, "Yamato once asked if this could get any worse. I think the answer is clear that it can."

Tsunade huffed irritably. She could just kick herself for allowing this downward spiral for two of her shinobi. Iruka should never have been placed in the situation he had been in and now Kakashi was practically killing himself to keep the chunin alive.

"I'll get Kotetsu," the Hokage decided, turning to Yamanaka, "You see if you can contact Iruka-kun through your jutsu. It is imperative now that he know how much everyone is working to help him heal, especially Kakashi. That chunin would move mountains to keep from causing anyone harm. He's a good man."

"Hai, Hokage-same," Yamanaka agreed as he followed the woman from the room.

oOo

Kakashi came aware of soft voices and the feeling of several people's familiar chakra signature. Slowly he opened his usable eye as voices quieted.

"Hey there," Raidou greeted as Kakashi blinked at him, "We've been worried. You slept like the dead for two days straight."

The Copy-nin was surprised by this and glanced about to see Gai, Anko, Genma, Izumo, Kurenai, Asuma, and most importantly…Kotetsu."

"How did you win the survival training race while you were at the academy, Kotetsu-san?" Kakashi questioned as the chunin turned bright red, "Did you cheat?"

Most gaped as Kotetsu burst into laughter with Izumo joining in.

" _That's_ what you needed me for?" Kotetsu asked around his snickers, "So Ruka _is_ really talking with you in your dreams. Only he would still be harping on that."

"I need him to know that I'm real so that he can understand what I'm trying to share with him," Kakashi insisted, "This is his test so I can prove that I'm really me. Iruka is suffering badly. I think he's trapped himself within his own mind. I need to get the wall down, Kotetsu-san. Tell me how you won that race."

Kotetsu sobered quickly after sharing a look of horror with Izumo.

"I didn't cheat," Kotetsu began looking embarrassed, "I won by accident, but the sensei didn't realize that and lauded me in front of everyone so much that I went along with it. Made Iruka angry since he somehow knew something was strange. Um…well you see, I had taken the shorter path, but it had more pitfalls so most avoided that route on the outer hills. I accidently stepped into a yellow jacket nest and the critters tried to swarm me. I forgot about the race and remembered the stream that was just past where the race ended. I was actually trying to reach the stream in hopes of escaping the yellow jackets. I don't think I had ever run so fast in all my life. I out ran those bugs and won the race."

"It was the funniest sight you've ever seen in your life," Izumo snorted as Kotetsu turned red again, "Sensei grabbed onto him before he reached the stream and Kotetsu was completely unaware he had even passed the finish line, but the yellow jackets had given up the chase by that point and no one was the wiser. Ko has _always_ been terrified of stinging bugs."

"I'm _not_ anymore," Kotetsu snorted, looking away, "I'm past that childish fear, but I beat Iruka by only a bit and he wanted to know how for a long time. I was too embarrassed to admit being afraid of bugs and never told him the truth and Zumo was kind enough to keep my secret. Of all the things Iruka had to ask. Now I'll never live this down."

Kakashi shook his head as he closed his eye again. Bugs, huh?

"Kakashi-san?" Kotetsu called as the Copy-nin looked up, "Will this info really help Ruka?"

"It will. Iruka will find the story funny and no one else needs to know this info outside of this room, right, Anko?" Kakashi began as the kunoichi nodded quickly, "Thank you, Kotetsu-san."

"Anything to help Ruka," the chunin nodded out, "Please tell him how much Zumo and I miss him and want him well again."

"I will," Kakashi agreed, "Tell everyone to continue talking with him. Iruka is beginning to hear our voices and Genma's idea of reminding him why he is still needed here has a lot of merit. Don't give up on Iruka. His mind is still very active. I have another question. Why can I feel that I've got chakra within me that is not my own?"

"Because we've all been sharing our chakra with you," Genma answered, making the Copy-nin tilt his head in question, "Tsunade thinks that you might be anchoring Iruka since his chakra is so low right now. You're using up your chakra faster than normal which is why you are getting worn out so quickly."

"Anchoring Iruka?" Kakashi echoed before closing his eyes and concentrating to follow his chakra pathways, "Oh. I…I feel a flow. Can't feel where it leads though. Almost a steady stream, but…I don't…is Lady Tsunade _sure_ about this?"

"No, Rival, but you are surely helping that youthful sensei survive," Gai nodded out, "Shikamaru determined that there is a pattern to the relapses of his fevers. It is when _you_ are the most exhausted that Iruka cannot seem to fight the fever and his temperature rises to alarming rates."

"We are also sharing chakra with Iruka," Kurenai spoke up, "It seems the more we share, the less he has to rely on your supply. You cannot give until you give out, Kakashi."

"True," the jonin answered, "I remember that Yamanka was here. He used his mind jutsu on me. Did he do the same to Iruka?"

"He tried," Izumo reported, "He hit a wall, Kakashi-san. I think this is the same wall you have mentioned. Do you really think that Iruka has trapped himself?"

"I do," Kakashi hummed, "I am thinking that this is a survival habit that Iruka relies on. He shields himself as best he can from outside pain, but he is trapping himself with his misery so he can't mentally heal which is affecting his physical healing. The wall needs to come down. He's trapped himself to escape from pain, but he's…."

"He's what, Kakashi?" Anko demanded as the Copy-nin trailed off.

"He's too close to death," Kakashi whispered, staring out a window, "If he can't escapes from his mind, he'll be taken by death."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room before most startled as Gai stood suddenly.

"Kakashi, undo the connection," Gai growled as the Copy-nin blinked, "We can all continue to share chakra with Iruka. We won't let him falter, but you can't support both of you and I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself like this. You're getting sick and I can't stand by and watch if Iruka dies and accidently pulls you in after him. End the connection. Now."

"Gai!" Asuma snarled, "This is not the time for this. Kakashi just woke from a near coma like sleep and can't handle your fears."

"I won't let my rival die!" Gai thundered back as the two faced off with one another.

Other voices joined in as a full on debate began. Kakashi ignored the raised voices and felt along his connection to what he now knew must be Iruka. Could he break the connection? He closed his eyes and explored more. Probably not and there was no way he was going to try. Iruka wouldn't die. Kakashi wouldn't allow that.

" _What_ is going on here?!" a voice thundered as everyone looked up to see an angry Lady Tsunade in the doorway, "This is a hospital. Show some respect for the ones trying to heal which also includes the brat trying to recuperate right in front of you bunch of annoyances. Everyone out now and leave me to see to Kakashi. Out!"

Shinobi piled out the door and flinched when said door was slammed in their faces.

"Idiots!" Tsunade snarled, walking to Kakashi, "So I guess the proverbial cat is out of the bag, huh?"

"About Iruka?" Kakashi questioned as he leaned up while Tsunade began her examination after she nodded once, "Yes. Hokage-sama, I have no idea how this happened."

"I thought as much," Tsunade hummed, pushing him back down to his pillow, "Can you undo the connection?"

"No," Kakashi denied.

"Liar," the Hokage chuckled, "I am sure you can figure out how you did this, but you won't, will you?"

"I can't," Kakashi sighed, "I can feel more and more of the connection and I'm sure with time I might be able to untangle Iruka and I, but I won't. I'd never be able to look Naruto in the face again if I do. Iruka has to live. He has to, Lady Tsunade."

"So do you," the blonde insisted, "Brat, there may come a time when you have to let Iruka go. He's not improving, Kakashi."

"He will," the jonin said, "I've got the answer for him so that he knows I'm real. He's beginning to hear us talking to him. Iruka will rally. When will Naruto get here?"

"A couple of more weeks," Tsunade answered, "Jiraiya just sent me a messenger hawk stating that the loud brat is near frantic with worry and driving him crazy. Naruto runs without stopping until the boy collapses in exhaustion. You, Iruka, and Naruto are going to make me lose my mind if you three don't stop worrying me so much."

"My apologies, Hokage-sama," Kakashi offered as he watched the lady change out the IV bag, "Thought I only needed this when I sleep."

"You will keep this in from now on," Tsunade insisted, "I wasn't kidding when I said you are draining yourself. Do you think you can try to cut some of the flow of your chakra to Iruka? He is on a regular rotations of jonins sharing their chakra with him so he doesn't need as much from you."

"I'll try," Kakashi decided, closing his eye to concentrate and imagining his chakra like a faucet so he could turn the handle to make the flow slow to a trickle, "Uhn!"

"Brat!" Tsunade cried as he arched in pain with a groan for a moment.

"I-I'm okay," Kakashi stuttered, panting softly, "That hurt for a second and just took me by surprise. I'm fine now and the flow is not as much as before."

"Hn," Tsunade grunted, "The pain means that you and Iruka are more enmeshed than I thought. You hurt because it was like you were deny yourself what was needed to function."

"I'm fine," Kakashi stated again, "I'm also hungry. If I use that damn wheelchair and keep the stupid IV in my arm, can I go to the cafeteria?"

"Fine," the Hokage laughed, helping Kakashi into a robe and into the chair, "Just…Kakashi, promise me that you will let Iruka go and not follow him if we can't save him. Sometimes nature just has to take its course. Promise me, Brat."

"We'll save him," Kakashi snapped, glaring up at the lady, "I won't have to let him go, Hokage-sama. There is no reason to make that promise."

Tsunade watched the Copy-nin wheel himself to the door with angry movements. Gai immediately sprang to push Kakashi's chair once the door was opened.

"I hope your right, Brat," Tsunade whispered as she watched Kakashi peek in on Iruka through the observation window before being wheeled to get some food, "I don't want to lose you both. Damn!"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Nine**

"And that is how Kotetsu-san beat you by three inches," Kakashi concluded as Iruka gazed at him wide-eyed.

"Yellow jackets?" Iruka repeated, "I always knew there was something else…bugs? Kotetsu beat me because of running from _bugs_?"

Kakashi watched as Iruka's expressive eyes showed first amazement before the corners crinkled and he began to laugh joyfully. The laughter was delightful to hear and for a moment the Copy-nin forgot about the cold blackness that continued to try and beckon Iruka towards its shadows while he joined in on that laughter.

"So do you believe me now?" Kakashi asked once their laughter turned to snickers.

"I think so," Iruka admitted, looking back down as the mood shifted, "I just don't understand how or why you are here."

"I don't know _how_ either, but surely you know _why_ , Iruka-sensei," Kakashi urged as the chunin pulled in on himself, "I'm here to bring you home."

Iruka sighed and looked away towards the blackness.

"I'm not a mission, Kakashi-san," Iruka voiced as the Copy-nin's heart sank, "You can tell Hokage-sama that I'm still trying to follow her orders, but I don't know if I can fight this pull to leave any longer. I don't really think I have a home to return to anyway."

"You are certainly not a mission," Kakashi snapped as Iruka gazed at him in surprise at the tone, "You are a dear comrade and a friend to us all. I'm here to bring you home because Naruto needs you desperately and so does Konoha."

Iruka held the jonin's gaze for a moment before looking down again. Kakashi blinked as Iruka froze for a second and glancing up sharply to study the one before him closer.

"Why do you look paler than the last time you were here?" Iruka blurted, crawling towards the barrier Kakashi sat beside, "Are you sick?"

Kakashi could have laughed. Same Iruka. The chunin never changed.

"A little worn out, yes," Kakashi admitted, "I've been worried and so has everyone else. Will you do something for me?"

"Depends," Iruka hedged, still looking at the jonin with worried eyes.

"Concentrate on your chakra, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi urged as Iruka closed his eyes, "Would you tell me what you feel?"

"Anko-chan?" Iruka gasped as his eyes flew back open, "I also feel Genma-san and…others and _you_. Kakashi-san, what is this?"

"Your friends trying to save your life," Kakashi explained as Iruka gaped at him, "All of us who can are sharing chakra with you so that you can heal. Naruto will be here in a week's time. You better be prepared. He'll fill you so full of his chakra that you'll be choking on kyuubi whiskers."

"He would," Iruka whispered, curling up tighter, "Kakashi-san, it hurts all the time. Hurts to breathe, hurts to move, hurts to hear voices whispering that I'm missed. I ruined that mission and the rejection of my friends and comrades hurt so badly that my heart aches every moment that I sit here. Please stop tormenting me. Tell everyone to let me go, Kakashi-san."

"I can't," Kakashi denied, "I won't abandon a comrade and neither will anyone else."

"But I'm not a comrade," Iruka choked, "I'm a liability."

"Not _then_ and not _now_ ," Kakashi bit out, feeling anger at himself brewing for allowing Iruka to ever feel this way, "You saved that boy, Iruka. You stopped me and my team from making a horrible mistake. You kept your honor even when we tried to strip you down to the barest bones. Naruto will never move on if you leave us, Izumo and Kotetsu are worried sick and have to be forced to eat, Anko goes off on murderous rampages several times a day, Ibiki stands around growling all the time, and Genma's so tense that he's bit through several senbon which is terrifying Raidou. Poor Raidou keeps begging you to wake up before Genma chokes to death, Lady Tsunade is worried absolutely sick, and I…I…."

"You, what?" Iruka questioned as the Copy-nin grew silent.

"I can't let you go," Kakashi concluded, banging a fist on the invisible barrier, "I _won't_ let you go. I won't for my student and I can't for myself. I can't fail another friend, Iruka."

"Friend?" Iruka repeated, "You and me?"

"You and me," Kakashi insisted, "I don't have much longer with you. I can feel myself fading from your mind. Please listen to what we are all saying to you. We miss you, Iruka-sensei, and you are needed so much. Keep fighting."

"I don't know what to believe," Iruka groaned, looking away for a moment, "I'll listen to everyone that speaks to me and try to fight, but only if you get Zumo and Ko to eat, take Genma's damn senbon away, and fuss at Anko-chan to behave for me."

"Absolutely," Kakashi vowed before feeling himself fading, but gasped when he saw Iruka double over to clutch his chest, "Iruka!"

oOo

"Do you think he is with Iruka-kun?" Yamato asked Asuma as the two watched over their sleeping friend.

"I have a feeling he is," Asuma nodded out as he stood and began to feed his chakra into Kakashi, "I think he only pales like this when he is overextending himself. Thank God that Iruka hasn't needed that ice jutsu this past week or we might have seen Kakashi's heart stop again."

"No, thank you," Yamato shuddered out, "Let me, Asuma. I know you've been sharing with Iruka earlier today. I have more than enough chakra at the moment."

"When will this end?" Asuma groaned as Yamato took his place, "How much more can either Iruka or Kakashi take? We broke Iruka and now Kakashi is working hard to break himself."

The two shook their heads at one another sadly, but jumped as the Copy-nin woke with a gasp while Kakashi sat up looking frantic.

"Senpai," Yamato called, catching his friend as Kakashi tried to stand as Asuma stood to help hold the Copy-nin, "Calm down."

"No. Iruka's hurts," Kakashi groaned, fighting against Yamato's and Asuma's grip, "Lady Tsunade needs to know. Iruka's heart…it's his heart. Let go. His heart. I feel it and he can't breathe without pain. Let me go!"

"Shh," Asuma soothed, pushing Kakashi back to his pillow, "I'll tell her now, but you stay put. Stop fighting, Kakashi. Stay still. Yamato, keep him still. He's lost more color. I'm going now, Kakashi. I'll get Iruka help."

Asuma sped off while Yamato reached to try and calm the Copy-nin. Hands reached to help and Yamato nodded at Kurenai in thanks as she stroked Kakashi's hair back to soothe him enough to lie still. Slowly, the weakened jonin relaxed until he drifted back to sleep.

"I heard him from outside," Kurenai whispered, pulling Kakashi's blankets back over him, "What was that about?"

"I think Kakashi was speaking with Iruka again," Yamato sighed, "Iruka's heart must be straining and Kakashi is feeling it. Asuma went to go tell Lady Tsunade."

The two settled to watch over the Copy-nin with feelings of despair. For once there was little they could do to help their friends. The Hokage showed up about an hour later with Asuma in tow.

"The brat was right," Lady Tsunade began before anyone questioned her, "Iruka's oxygen levels were low which was straining his heart worse. The fluid in his lungs had to be drained again and I've upped the amount of oxygen he is getting which will help with the pain levels Kakashi was sensing. Let me examine the brat."

"Lady Tsunade!"

Everyone looked up to see Koharu-san and Homura-san glaring into the room. The Hokage glanced at the Konoha councilors and then returned to checking over Kakashi.

"What can I do for you two?" Tsunade barked, continuing her medical jutsu, "I have my hands full right now."

"I can't _believe_ what I am seeing," Homura-san retorted, walking stiffly into the room to glare at the Hokage, "So the rumors are true. One of our best shinobi has been downed."

"Kakashi is a bit ill right now, but he is being cared for," Tsunade stated with narrowed eyes, "That is no concern of yours."

"It is when Hatake-san is downed due to supporting a chunin that is obviously a lost cause," Koharu-san spat as Kurenai choked in outrage, "Face facts, Tsunade-san. Iruka Umino does not come above the welfare of this village."

"Meaning?" Tsunade demanded.

"Meaning that it is time to turn off Umino-san's life support so that Hatake-san is not being drained dry," Koharu-san continued as the Hokage stiffened in anger, "Umino-san's sacrifice is for the good of the village."

Hissing and cursing could be heard as Ibiki dragged Anko from the doorway with Genma's help.

"I will _not_ turn off Iruka's life support," Tsunade snarled, "Furthermore, doing so might very well kill Kakashi too. Your spies has surely revealed the truth to you about what Kakashi has done. He and I both do not know how he anchored himself to Iruka-kun. The best course of action is to help Iruka-kun heal so that Konoha does not lose _either_ man."

Homura-san and Koharu-san glanced at one another before gazing at Tsunade with contempt in their eyes.

"We'll give you two weeks to solve this situation or Umino-san's and Hatake-san's medical care will be assigned to someone of our choosing," Homura-san declared as Tsunade growled, "Fix this, Hokage-sama."

"Calm down," Genma gritted out, holding tight to Anko as she tried to crawl towards the councilors while Ibiki held a hand to a newly bloodied nose, "Not helping, Anko."

"Touch my Ru-chan's life support and they'll never find your bodies," Anko threatened, reaching for the two with killing intent.

The councilors only sniffed and side stepped the struggling pair to leave the room.

"Anko, stop this at once," Lady Tsunade snapped, "Ibiki!"

"Here, Hokage-sama," Ibiki answered, stepping into the room.

"I want Anbu guards on rotation over both Iruka-kun and the brat here," Tsuande ordered as Anko calmed and sprang up excitedly, "Neither is to be left unguarded at any given time, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Ibiki agreed quickly and exited with Anko following.

"I've been flattened a bit," Genma whined as Raidou came into the room to help him up, "Geez, Kakashi looks nearly as pale as Iruka."

"There is no denying that he is growing ill," Tsunade admitted, "Kakashi is starting to show some signs that he is even beginning to share some of Iruka's symptoms minus the pneumonia. In fact…Yamato, help me push Kakashi's hospital bed to Iruka's room. I think Anbu will be able to guard the two better if they are together. Plus, I think the brat will do better being closer to Iruka."

Together, Yamato and Tsunade maneuvered the wheeled, hospital bed containing Kakashi out into the hallway. A strange thrumming sound began to grow louder as many shinobi sprang up to defend from whatever was getting closer. Sakura stepped around the corner since the sound was a bit familiar to her.

"IIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRUUUUUKKKKKAAAAAAAAA-SSSSSEEEENNNNNNNNNSSSSSSEEEIII!"

"Oh, no," Sakura gasped as an orange blur shot around a different corner, "Naruto."

"Where is…what the _hell_?" a filthy Naruto growled as Jiraiya came puffing around the corner next, "What happened to Kakashi-sensei? Why does he look ill? What the hell has been going on while I was away? Where is my Iruka-sensei? Lady Baa-chan?"

"Naruto, you need to clean up before I take you to see Iruka," Tsunade began as Naruto grizzled, "Don't, Brat. You know that your Iruka-sensei is very ill and delicate right now from the letter, right? Surely you don't want to take some germ inside his room and make him worse, right?"

"Um…right," Naruto gulped, looking cowed before gazing at the Copy-nin who hadn't even stirred once since the blonde had first seen him, "Baa-chan, what's wrong with Kakashi-sensei? Was he in a battle?"

"Yes," the Hokage agreed as many eyes turned to her in surprise, "He's been battling for your sensei's life and needs to rest so no more yelling, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto whispered, looking lost and wide-eyed.

"Come on, Naruto," Genma stepped up to pull the genin towards the room where Kakashi and he had been staying, "Come use the shower in here so you can clean up and see Ru-kun."

"I've got this, Yamato-san," Jiraiya insisted, taking the jonin's place at the head of Kakashi's bed, "Start talking, Tsunade. What is the meaning of all of this?"

The Hokage sighed as she worked together with her old teammate to get Kakashi settled in his new room. Jiraiya wasn't going to be very happy with what she had to tell him.

oOo

Jiraiya stood with his arms crossed as he remained tight-lipped watching Naruto sobbing as he hugged Iruka's hand to his chest while Sakura tried to comfort her teammate through the observation window. Tsunade stood beside him and watched the man carefully as she felt his anger.

"I'm sorry," the blonde offered as Jiraiya glanced her way.

"It is not _me_ that needs the apology," Jiraiya snapped, turning his head back to watch his student, "Look, Tsunade. Look at Iruka and Kakashi, unconscious to the world. Look at Naruto's devastation over the hurt of his most special person. He's been silent and worried since he found out about Iruka and I could barely get him to stop to eat or sleep. I hope you know that if Iruka dies, you will certainly lose Naruto if not also Kakashi. This is even worse than what happened to Kakashi's father. I'm _appalled_."

"As am I that I allowed this to happen right under my nose," Tsunade groaned, "But now it is done and I need to deal with the consequences. You've seen more in your explorations of the world than I have. Have you ever seen anything like what is happening to Kakashi? It is almost as if he is sharing Iruka's experiences."

"I've seen seals that bond individuals that is similar to this, but they are complicated and leave marks," Jiraiya began, looking thoughtful, "I checked Kakashi and Iruka over since you've explained the mess you've caused. There are no marks. I don't know what this is."

"Nor do I," Tsunade groaned, "I guess it is time to face the music."

Jiraiya followed the lady while she stepped into the room as Naruto looked up at her in trepidation.

"He'll be okay, right?" Naruto questioned, scrubbing at his tears while pulling fretfully at the hospital scrubs he was wearing since his clothes were being washed, "Iruka and Kakashi both will be okay again, right?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," the Hokage admitted as Naruto gaped at her as Sakura lowered her head, "Sakura, let me talk to Naruto alone. Go wait outside with the others."

Sakura nodded and left the two Sannin with her teammate. The pink-haired kunoichi wandered over to sit with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji.

"He know the whole story yet?" Shikamaru asked before sighing as Sakura shook her head, "This is going to be troublesome once he knows the truth."

"He's going to explode," Kiba guessed, petting Akamaru softly, "Do we try to stop him?"

"You let the adults handle this," Kotetsu instructed as he bent to gaze at the youth, "We are to blame for all of this so we'll do with the repercussions. Naruto has a right to his anger and so will Iruka when he wakes back up."

" _If_ he wakes back up," Shikamaru bit out as Kotetsu flinched, "You'd better not hurt Naruto worse than he is already hurt from finding out about Iruka-sensei."

"We'll all be gentle," Asuma promised, placing a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "You four take off. Naruto does not need an audience to his pain. Go on now."

The youths left silently as Asuma helped Kotetsu to stand from his crouch. The two sat with Genma, Gai, Izumo, Kurenai, and Raidou. Anbu stood in selected spots beside the door that housed Iruka and Kakashi.

" _WHAT?!"_

The yell even made the nearby Anbu flinch before jumping to catch Tsunade as she was shoved out the door while Jiraiya caught Naruto from clawing at her.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Ten**

" _WHAT?!"_

The yell even made the nearby Anbu flinch before jumping to catch Tsunade as she was shoved out the door while Jiraiya caught Naruto from clawing at her.

"Let me go!" Naruto howled as his eyes went red, "I'm going to _kill_ all of you for hurting my Iruka-sensei! Let me go, _now_!"

"Stop, Naruto," Jiraiya hissed as the youth twisted and bit at him, "Calm down!"

Anbu and jonin alike stood ready to help, but most gaped in shock when it was Kakashi that came up behind Jiraiya and shakily stooped so that Naruto could look him in the face.

"Do _not_ threaten that _ever_ again," Kakashi snapped, forcing Naruto to look at him, "Calm down now. Are you a child or a shinobi? What has Iruka-sensei taught you? He'd be ashamed at your behavior."

"He…I…but they hurt my Iruka-sensei. W-why?" Naruto stuttered before sobbing and throwing himself at the jonin.

"There, there, Naruto," Kakashi sighed, holding the youth tight as the genin cried against his shoulder, "Just let it all out, okay? Let it out."

Naruto cried until he fell asleep. It didn't take a genius to see that the boy was exhausted. Jiraiya lifted the genin as Gai hurried forward to help Kakashi back up.

"You took out your IV," Tsunade fussed while an Anbu brought Kakashi's wheelchair over so he could get off his unsteady legs.

"Maa, maa, Hokage-same, but it seemed I had to rescues a lady," Kakashi teased while Tsunade replaced the needle for a fresh IV bag, "It also seems that Naruto knows the full story now and reacted just as I feared he would."

"He's exhausted and upset," Jiraiya defended, "Let me settle him in the room he showered in. The boy is distraught that his near-father has been so mistreated. His emotions are raw."

"Naruto has every right to be so upset," Tsunade groaned, "Where are you going, Kakashi?"

"To see to my student," the Copy-nin retorted as he wheeled himself after Jiraiya.

"I thought team seven was disbanded," Raidou spoke as eyes turned his way in shock and some anger, "What?"

"The team is just on hiatus until after Naruto's training," Tsunade explained, "Sakura and Naruto will always be Kakashi's students. There is no questions there so let that one alone. Kakashi has lost too much in his life to be told that he doesn't have a right to refer to Naruto as his student."

"Did anyone notice my rival's hands?" Gai said as most shook their heads, "They were trembling pretty badly. That wasn't trembling from emotions. Kakashi is getting worse."

"I know," Lady Tsunade hissed, "Gai, get Kakashi back in bed once he knows that Naruto is settled and give him some of your chakra. Genma, go get whatever it is that Kakashi wants to eat and make sure he eats every bite of it. I need to see to Iruka-kun. Iruka is the key to all of this."

oOo

Iruka sat alone and rocked gently against the invisible wall as he stared at the blackness in front of him. Times he wanted to step through that blackness and other times he feared the shadows. Sighing, he rubbed at the ache in his chest.

 _What a mess this is, Iruka-kun._

Iruka blinked at the voice. That was Lady Tsunade.

 _How in the world did I ever allow this to happen to you? I'm such a fool, Iruka. Please, please get better so you can rub my nose in the fact that you were one hundred percent right from day one._

Iruka gasped at the real remorse he heard in his Hokage's voice. So Kakashi was telling the truth?

 _Iruka, we need you. Naruto's here and he's so upset that he doesn't know his up from his down. I've disappointed Jiraiya and I deserve his anger and yours. Your other students are also upset and Kakashi is working so hard to help you that I fear for him. Take my chakra, Iruka, and fight to come back to us. Konoha is falling apart without you. You do realize that chunin are the foundation for our village, don't you? There is a piece of our foundation missing. Come back to us._

"I'll be damned," Iruka snorted, "So Kakashi really was right. I'm missed, but I still don't know if I can do as asked. And what did the Hokage mean that she fears for Kakashi?"

The mystery of the sentence left Iruka completely puzzled. How was Kakashi working hard to help him? Was visiting within his mind doing something to the jonin? Iruka placed his hand against the invisible wall and pushed to feel its strength. It didn't budge a bit so all he could do was wait within the darkness.

oOo

Kakashi watched from his bed as Naruto held to Iruka's sleeve while fighting tears. His student's heartbreak hurt to see. Both the jonin and genin listened as Anko told exaggerated stories to Iruka about all that was going wrong within the academy and mission room. Some were true and some were ridiculous fabrications.

"And that is why Gai can no longer be allowed to teach pre-genins," Anko finished as Kakashi snorted softly, "Don't snort at me, Kakashi. Ru-chan needs to know this so he can fix the mental scars of his students once he wakes up."

"Please wake up, Iruka-sensei," Naruto whispered as Anko grew silent.

"He'll wake up real soon, Kid," Anko soothed as the youth looked to her with hopeful eyes, "Ru-chan would never leave his Naruto so suck up those tears I see in your eyes and let's go get something to eat."

"I don't want to leave Iruka-sensei," Naruto whined, holding to the chunin's sleeve tighter.

"Naruto, Iruka is sleeping deeply to heal," Kakashi offered as the blonde turned to him, "He won't wake today so go get some food with Anko. I'll watch over your Iruka-sensei and send someone to get you if he so much as twitches, okay?"

The youth bit his lip as he looked between the Copy-nin and Iruka before finally nodding and allowing Anko to herd him to the door.

"Anko?" Kakashi called as the kunoichi turned to him, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you for helping Ru-chan," Anko stated with a small smile, understanding what the Copy-nin was thanking her for, "You really do care under that frosty exterior."

"You're one to talk," Kakashi teased back as the kunoichi slipped out to follow Naruto looking smug.

Kakashi waved off the Anbu that looked through the window as he stood and sat in the wheelchair. Growling, he yanked the IV bag down to hang on the rod attached to his chair.

"All this fuss over being a little shaky," Kakashi complained, wheeling over to Iruka, "Sensei, these people are all crazy. I get out of here with missions, but how do you put up with it staying in the village as much as you do? You must have the patience of a sage."

Kakashi frowned when he reached to touch Iruka's hand. He then felt Iruka's forehead and cursed. The fever was back with a vengeance.

"Get, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi yelled as the same Anbu glanced inside before taking off, "Iruka, this has got to stop now."

The Copy-nin touched Iruka's forehead again and decided to screw Tsunade's rules as he stood and ripped the IV from his arm. The fever was beginning to boil Iruka alive. He flew through the seals and pushed cooling waves throughout Iruka's system with the ice jutsu. Again, he tried to find the source of the fever and hoped that Iruka's heart would hold out.

"Damn you, Brat!"

Tsunade snarled when Kakashi didn't answer while more Anbu arrived.

"Bear, share your chakra with Kakashi," Tsunade barked as she moved to Iruka's other side to help his struggling heart, "Give him as much as you can."

"Hai!" Bear snapped off as he placed his hands to the Copy-nin's back.

"Crow, get Yamato," the Hokage ordered as the Anbu disappeared like smoke, "Brat, regulate yourself. Don't push everything into the jutsu or your heart will stop. I hope you can hear me, Kakashi."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mouse clipped out.

"Wipe Iruka-kun's face and neck with cool water," Tsunade gritted out, fretting over the erratic feel of the chunin's heart, "I see why Kakashi jumped into the jutsu. This is the highest the fever has ever been. Hurry, Mouse. Bear, how you holding out?"

"Being sucked dry," Bear huffed before nodding as Yamato raced into the room and took his place, "Do I get Asuma and Genma?"

"Yes," Tsunade breathed, "Yamato, see if you can get Kakashi to regulate the jutsu in a more stable pattern."

"He's pretty far in," Yamato mentioned, "I'll do my best, but the pull of chakra is stronger than I've ever felt from Senpai before. He's giving this his all, Hokage-sama."

Everyone grew tense and silent to focus on their tasks. Yamato quickly switched out with Genma once the jonin arrived followed by Asuma.

"Damn," Genma gasped, glancing down at Iruka, "Ru-kun looks worse than ever. I thought the extra chakra would help him heal."

"It is, but his heart is still weakened from the period of starvation he went through," Tsunade admitted as her medical jutsu reached to try and eliminate the fever, "That has a direct effect on all his other systems which is making it doubly hard for him to heal. How is Kakashi?"

"Draining me dry," Genma fussed, "It's like I'm throwing chakra into an endless pit and Kakashi is getting paler and paler."

"Move," Asuma ordered, reaching to share with the Copy-nin, "Come on, Iruka. Kakashi is giving you everything he's got. Show him your appreciation by letting that fever of yours break."

After a few more switching of jonin and Anbu to feed Kakashi chakra, the Copy-nin finally roused enough to step away from Iruka. A full hour had passed, but it felt like days.

"No more," Kakashi muttered, sinking to his knees as Yamato grabbed for him, "Have nothing left."

"You did good, Brat," Tsunade praised, feeling Iruka's cheeks, "The fever is low enough that it might finally break."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped as his whole body convulsed upon the floor.

"Dammit," Tsunade hissed as she bent over the Copy-nin while Asuma and Yamato tried to keep the man from banging his head on the floor with the force of the seizure, "Come on, Brat. Take my chakra. Take it, Kakashi!"

"What's happening?!" Genma demanded as Kakashi continued to convulse.

"His system is going into shock," Tsunade growled as she concentrated on her medical jutsu to try and soothe Kakashi's nerves, "Hold him down!"

For several long moments Kakashi continued to thrash until he finally went completely still.

"Get him on the bed," the blonde ordered as Genma and Asuma jumped to do as asked and stepped away so that Tsunade could shine a penlight into Kakashi's good eye, "No, no. Don't do this to me, Brat."

"What is it?" Bear demanded as Lady Tsunade went to check the sharingan eye and then back to the Copy-nin's normal eye.

"He's not responding to light," Tsunade whispered, going still before grabbing the man's hand as it seemed she was testing his movements, "Also abnormal reflexes. Shimatta!"

"And that all means exactly what?" Genma questioned.

"Which means that Kakashi has slipped into a coma," the Hokage reported with slumped shoulders as Genma cursed viciously, "He and Iruka-kun are so enmeshed that Kakashi's heart is nearly as weakened as Iruka's. The ice jutsu forced the brat's heart past what it could handle and his system has shut down to only vital functioning."

"What can be done to help them both?" Crow asked as Tsunade sighed while she began to hook different IVs and machines up to the Copy-nin to regulate his heart and help with his chakra-depletion.

"Iruka is still the key to this," Tsunade huffed, glancing to the still chunin while placing a breathing mask over Kakashi's nose and mouth a top his usual mask, "I bet the brat is already with Iruka-kun now. He won't stop to bring Iruka back to us so we won't give up on either of them, am I right?"

"Hai," everyone answered as Lady Tsunade nodded.

oOo

Iruka panted where he sat and watched Kakashi's still form that lie sprawled on the other side of the barrier he was trapped behind. The chunin had no clue when Kakashi had arrived, but was none too happy to see the unnatural stillness.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka whimpered again, trying to get some strength behind his voice, "Kakashi-san, are you okay? Wake up."

Nothing. Iruka huffed in frustration that he couldn't get a look at the jonin's face since the still shinobi was facing away from him. This last attack of the terrible heat had drained him more than ever, but again a rescuing coolness had helped his suffering.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka called, banging a fist on the invisible wall, "Kakashi-san, wake up. What is the matter? Are you okay? Kakashi, get up now! Wake up!"

"Uhn," Kakashi groaned beginning to stir slightly.

"Thank goodness," Iruka huffed, banging a fist against the wall again, "Get up, Laziness! Get up! How dare you enter my mind and fall asleep."

The Copy-nin snorted softly at that as Iruka smiled. His words were only to rouse the jonin.

"Maa, maa, Iruka-sensei, have you missed my pretty self that much?" Kakashi teased as he shakily pushed himself upright with what looked like too much difficulty for the usual graceful man.

"What has happened to you?" Iruka fretted before coughing hard into a fist, "Gah! That hurts. What's wrong, Kakashi-san?"

"You're here and need to be out there," Kakashi panted, sounding winded, "Had to use a jutsu to help you cool down. Used up a lot of energy. Just need to catch my breath."

"Cool down?" Iruka gasped, glancing sharply at the Copy-nin, "That's you? You're the cool breeze?"

"I've been called a tall drink of water, but never a cool breeze," Kakashi sniffed as Iruka smiled again, "Your fever was too high. Had to cool you down. Had to…keep you safe."

Iruka blinked and then frowned as Kakashi listed a bit.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka questioned as the jonin panted harder.

"Just…need to sleep a little," Kakashi muttered, allowing himself to fall back, "Just for a little bit. Used a lot of chakra…need rest."

"Then rest," Iruka ordered, curling up to lay near the wall that divided him from Kakashi, "We'll rest together, ne?"

Kakashi nodded once and slipped into a dreamless sleep. He slept hard for what he felt was quite a bit of time before startling awake and sitting up with Iruka following.

 _Bakakashi-sensei, you promised!_

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka questioned as the jonin panted harder.

"Just…need to sleep a little," Kakashi muttered, allowing himself to fall back, "Just for a little bit. Used a lot of chakra…need rest."

"Then rest," Iruka ordered, curling up to lay near the wall that divided him from Kakashi, "We'll rest together, ne?"

Kakashi nodded once and slipped into a dreamless sleep. He slept hard for what he felt was quite a bit of time before startling awake and sitting up with Iruka following.

 _Bakakashi-sensei, you promised!_

Kakashi watched the glowing image of Naruto stomp his foot as he angrily swiped at tears. Iruka gasped and leaned forward to look at the youth closer.

 _You promised to come get me if my Iruka-sensei so much as twitched. You liar! Wake up so I can kick your ass!_

"What have you done to Naruto?" Iruka railed as he turned to glare at the shocked jonin, "He's crying!"

"I…I," Kakashi stuttered, watching as Naruto continued to fuss, "I guess my body must be asleep while I'm here with you and couldn't follow through with the promise I made. How can we be seeing Naruto like this?"

Iruka glanced to his fussing, former student with affection.

"He's appeared to me like this since his arrival," Iruka answered, "I guess he's a big part of my life so I can see him better than most. Well…except for a certain jonin who likes to invade my mind from time to time lately."

Kakashi nodded with a smile before grunting as wild chakra roared around him and Iruka. The chunin groaned and clutched in misery at his chest. The Copy-nin held back a gasp as his own heart wrenched in pain as well.

 _Stop, Naruto! Your chakra is going to cause Iruka-kun to go into cardiac arrest. You are sharing too much too fast._

"That kid," Kakashi groaned, looking sharply to Iruka sitting hunched over, "The Hokage will deal with Naruto's form of helping. Are you okay?"

Iruka shook his head without looking up as Kakashi got nervous. He couldn't see the chunin's face due to Iruka's long hair hanging like a curtain to hide his features.

"Hurts so much," Iruka whimpered, shaking harder, "Trying to deal with the pain. Trying to regulate my emotions, but I hurt so much and it never seems to end. I'm a failure of a shinobi."

"You are _not_ ," Kakashi denied, banging on the wall as hard as he could to try and bring it down, "Breathe, Iruka. Try to get some air into your lungs. Look at me. Breathe with me. Look at me, Iruka. Breathe in tandem with me. _Do it!_ "

Iruka blinked and finally looked up at the jonin. Panting softly, the chunin tried to match his breathes to the rise and fall of Kakashi's chest. Slowly, he breathed in deep enough to help lessen some of the pain in his chest. It felt almost right, matching his breathing with the Copy-nin. Almost soothing.

oOo

Tsunade watched over both Iruka and Kakashi in silence after having forced Naruto to go and get some rest. Three days had passed since Kakashi had fallen into the coma. What amazed her was that Kakashi's and Iruka's heart rhythms had matching beats. The two heart monitors beat as if one.

"Are you sleeping, Brat, or are you with Iruka-kun?" the Hokage thought as she stood to look down at the still Copy-nin, "Is there something I'm missing?"

Arguing voices drew the woman's attention and she stepped calmly from the room to see Koharu-san and Homura-san yelling at the silent Anbu stationed outside the room, denying them entrance.

"Lady Tsunade, you are to step away from that door and order the Anbu to leave," Koharu-san snarled, with lips turned up in disgust, "The care of Kakashi Hatake-san and Iruka Umino-san is no longer your responsibility as decided by Konoha's council."

"Incorrect," Tsunade denied as the councilors blinked, "I was given two weeks. Only five days have passed. I have nine more days to treat my shinobi."

"You lost those days when you allowed Kakashi Hatake-san to slip into a coma," Homura snapped, "His life is more important to Konoha than that of a mere chunin. The life support gets shut off today. Umino-san will be honored on the Memorial Stone for his sacrifice."

"You _stupid_ morons!" Lady Tsunade spat, "Come with me now!"

Anbu stayed on guard and followed the two councilors as the Hokage led them into the hospital room.

"Touch Umino-san and die," Turtle warned, easing his taller form closer to the ill chunin, " _His_ death will lead to Kakashi's, or can you not _hear_ the truth?"

Homura glanced to Koharu as he questioned what was asked. The two councilors sniffed irritably before stilling as the glaring truth became apparent.

"Their hearts beat as one," Koharu-san stated in shock, listening to the dual rhythms, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know that yet," Tsunade admitted, frowning darkly, "Hatake-kun has anchored the chunin to this world. In doing so, he's enmeshed himself with Umino-kun. It is Iruka Umino-kun that is the key. His survival will determine if Hatake-kun will wake from his coma."

"I disagree," Homura denied, "Umino-san's life support should be shut off before Hatake-san is pulled in even further. We cannot risk losing one of our best shinobi for the sake of _one_ individual."

"No," Koharu-san said before Tsunade could speak, "The Hokage is correct. If one heart falters the other will follow, Homuru. Why Hatake-san is willing to bet his life on this chunin is beyond my understanding, but the enmeshment is too involved now. Umino-san must recover so that Hatake-san can wake."

"This is foolish!" Homura growled as he stormed from the room, " _Foolish_!"

Lady Tsunade tensed as the council woman walked to look down at the Copy-nin's helpless form.

"Is this a bonding jutsu?" Koharu asked, reaching to brush some of Kakashi's hair from his face.

"No. Jiraiya has determined that this isn't a jutsu," Tsunade denied, reaching to adjust Kakashi's breathing mask and doing a quick scan to make sure nothing foul had just been done by Koharu.

"I'd not harm the Copy-nin," Koharu snorted, "Fix this, Tsunade. Have you tried to research some of the Nara clan's old archives? Sometimes old ways work better than chakra induced healing. Umino-san is shinobi. He can heal from his bout of starvation because he possesses the will of fire. It is the _pneumonia_ you need to be fighting."

Tsunade gasped as Koharu stepped from the room with a final sniff. Leave it to the old bat to hit the nail on the head.

"Crow," Tsunade barked as the Anbu stepped forward, "You know what you and your son need to do."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Crow answered, "I'll have every volume on what the Nara know about pneumonia on your desk before noon."

"Hn," Tsuande grunted, "Turtle, I want you beside Iruka and Kakashi at all times, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Turtle agreed as Tsunade stalked away before the taller Anbu looked towards the Copy-nin, "Worry not, Rival. I will keep you and Iruka safe."

oOo

Kakashi smiled at the voice. Gai was near. That shinobi would allow none past him. Good.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka whispered from where he lay too weak to sit up anymore, "Why does Gai-san need to stand guard over the both of us?"

"I can reach you when I'm dreaming so I must be asleep," Kakashi deduced as the chunin closed his eyes for a second.

"You feel different," Iruka finally spoke, opening his eyes again, "More real. More here. Before you were like a reflection now…now it feels different."

Kakashi frowned. He'd picked up on that fact too. Actually he was wondering why he hadn't woken up yet. Usually his chakra's pull let him know that he was about to wake. He fretted that he felt the same drainage of strength that Iruka seemed to be going through as well. What was this?

"I feel you all around me," Iruka sighed, looking towards him, "I've realized I've felt that from the minute I remember waking up near that."

Kakashi glanced towards the blackness that seemed to be getting bigger and darker and then back to Iruka.

"Sensei, Lady Tsunade thinks that I've been anchoring you so you wouldn't pass through that blackness," Kakashi decided to admit, "I don't know how I did it, but I…I know there is no way that I can allow a comrade to die without trying to help. Whatever I did happened unconsciously, but I have no regrets."

"Regrets," Iruka echoed, closing his eyes again as he choked on a sob, "I have so many."

"As do we all," Kakashi soothed as the chunin fought to gain some control, "Iruka, take down this wall. Let me in. Let me help."

"Take down the wall?" Iruka repeated, "I…Kakashi-san, I didn't put up this wall."

"I think you maybe did," Kakashi pushed, "I think this shield is the way you protect your mind from outside hurts. I think you created this wall right after that mission and the more cruelty you endured, the stronger this wall got until you trapped yourself inside. You don't need this wall anymore. Your friends and comrades and Naruto are here to protect you."

"Why…why did you leave Naruto outside of the terms of 'friends and comrades,' Kakashi-san?" Iruka demanded feeling irritated at the slight against his most precious student.

"Because Naruto is not a friend or comrade," Kakashi stated as Iruka spluttered indignantly, "He's family and he needs his Iruka-sensei very much. Don't pass through that blackness and leave him, Iruka."

Iruka stilled as his mind digested what Kakashi had said. Naruto was family. Iruka's family.

"I…I don't want to leave him alone," Iruka gasped as the Copy-nin celebrated this victory, "I don't, but I'm so tired, Kakashi-san."

"Then rest," Kakashi urged, pressing his hands against the invisible wall, "When you wake, we'll figure out how to break this down, okay?"

"Kay," Iruka breathed, closing his eyes.

Kakashi watched the chunin grow still before hunching over to grab at his chest. The pain was getting harder and harder to bear.

"This is the pain you've been feeling this whole time," Kakashi hissed, looking to Iruka, "Tsunade, do something soon. I can help with chakra, but I can't help Iruka's heart. Hurry up."

oOo

"'-making his heart beat excitedly while she gazed into his eyes while her hands went lower,'" Turtle read as the man blushed hot behind his mask, "Rival, this isn't even an actual storyline. My youthful enthusiasm in trying to rouse you is waning with using this… _book_."

Genma snorted from beside Iruka as he shared some chakra with the chunin.

"Betcha Kakashi is loving your plan, Turtle, but Ru-kun is probably cursing you a blue streak," Genma grinned out, "There we go, Ru. I hope this helps you a little bit more. We miss you, Man. We miss you a lot."

"That we do, Sensei," Turtle sighed, closing the book, "I can take no more of this smut. My rival's tastes are…interesting."

"I think he just reads that stuff to get a rise out of people," Genma huffed, reaching to feel Iruka's forehead, "I'm getting worried, Turtle. The fever keeps rising bit by bit and now Kakashi is down for the count. Without the ice jutsu…this isn't good. Has anyone asked Jiraiya-sama if he knows that jutsu? I've seen him fight with ice in the past."

"I've been asked."

Turtle and Genma glanced up to see the Sannin leaning in the doorway.

"I don't know that jutsu and neither does Tsunade," Jiraiya sighed, walking to place his hand on the Copy-nin's shoulder, "Kakashi, the Hokage has been reading through the night to find a cure for Iruka-kun. I think you can hear me. I think you are with Iruka-kun right now which is why your hearts are beating together. Try to untangle your chakra from the chunin. We need you out here. Without that jutsu, the next spike in Iruka-kun's fever will finish him. Wake up for me, Boy."

Kakashi didn't flinch. Didn't twitch. His face remained lax as those silvery eyelashes remained firmly closed. Jiraiya rubbed his face with one hand as he stroked his other hand over the Copy-nin's hair.

"Worth a try," Jiraiya breathed, pulling Kakashi's covers further up his chest, "Did I hear my books being disparaged?"

"Not at all," Turtle denied, hiding the gifted book Kakashi has received behind his back, "We continue to talk with Iruka, but it dawned on me that Kakashi might need some help in rousing as well. I had hoped to provide him with stimulus to wake."

"This can be stimulating," Jiraiys teased as he snatched the book from the Anbu, "Some find it very stimulating."

"Ru is _not_ one of them," Genma snickered, "Perhaps we should wait for Kakashi to read that on his own."

The three turned to the still jonin, each in their own worried thoughts. An Anbu stepped into the room and strode quickly over to Jiraiya.

"He _will_ read your book, Jiraiya-sama," Badger insisted, taking the book from the Sannin and gently placing it under Kakashi's limp hand, "He will wake and read his new book and be just fine. Senpai will not back down. He never has and he never will."

"Iruka-sensei!"

"For the love of a pretty girl," Jiraiya swore, stomping to the door, "Naruto, what have I told you about yelling in a hospital?"

"Shove it, Pervy Sage," Naruto snapped, hopping into the room and over to Iruka, "Hi, Sensei. I've been with your class and I've got you a bunch of pictures they drew for you. I'll hang it all up for you, but there isn't much room left with all the other stuff. Everyone misses you a lot and wanted me to tell you to get well soon. Oh, yeah! Look, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto bounced over to place a card on the table beside the still jonin's bed.

"The class made you a get well card too," the blonde chirped, "I told them about how you're working to make Iruka-sensei better and they wanted to say thank you because they really miss him a lot. They hate their substitute and feel really bad that they were mean to Iruka-sensei, but I forgive them because they didn't mean to hurt him. Unlike _some_ people!"

Naruto glared at Genma angrily.

"I'm sick of being blamed for everything," Genma snorted around his senbon, "Look, Naruto, I was wrong. We were all wrong, but please remember that we thought we needed to teach your Iruka-sensei a lesson. Most of us were trying to teach him this lesson to keep him alive during other missions, not to be cruel."

"You all _were_ cruel," Naruto pointed out as Genma sighed.

"We were, weren't we?" Genma said, looking down angrily, "Being shinobi is complicated, Naruto. Sometimes we must follow our orders without question. Leaf and Mist were tricked good and the only one that saw that was your Iruka-sensei."

"He has good eyes," Naruto bragged, looking to Iruka with pride before sobering, "He saw me. No one else saw me for being Naruto. They only saw the kyuubi and all the eyes and the whispers and even the hands were hard to handle before Iruka-sensei. It hurts to feel hated and you all did that to my favorite person. You have no idea how hard it is to live like that. None of you do."

Genma swallowed uncomfortably as Jiraiya and the Anbu looked at one another feeling shaken.

"You'll have to teach us what Iruka-sensei did to help you feel better so we can do the same for him once he wakes up again," Genma insisted as Naruto blinked, "Can you help us be better comrades, Kid?"

"Yeah!"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Twelve**

"You all _were_ cruel," Naruto pointed out as Genma sighed.

"We were, weren't we?" Genma said, looking down angrily, "Being shinobi is complicated, Naruto. Sometimes we must follow our orders without question. Leaf and Mist were tricked good and the only one that saw that was your Iruka-sensei."

"He has good eyes," Naruto bragged, looking to Iruka with pride before sobering, "He saw me. No one else saw me for being Naruto. They only saw the kyuubi and all the eyes and the whispers and even the hands were hard to handle before Iruka-sensei. It hurts to feel hated and you all did that to my favorite person. You have no idea how hard it is to live like that. None of you do."

Genma swallowed uncomfortably as Jiraiya and the Anbu looked at one another feeling shaken.

"You'll have to teach us what Iruka-sensei did to help you feel better so we can do the same for him once he wakes up again," Genma insisted as Naruto blinked, "Can you help us be better comrades, Kid?"

"Yeah!"

oOo

Iruka smiled up at the happy exclamation as he sat huddled against the wall of his almost prison. The vision of Naruto babbling away made affection well up for the loud youth. Naruto never meant any harm. He only wished to be seen for being who he was and his friend had tapped into just what Naruto needed to not dwell on the past.

"Thank you, Genma, for distracting him from feeling bad and remembering painful memories," Iruka hummed, watching his old student chirp away, "And…and thank you for your words. It is nice to know that most of Konoha may have thought they were teaching me something rather than being cruel. That makes me feel better."

"I don't feel better about it," a voice groaned as the chunin saw Kakashi sit up from where he'd been sleeping on the other side of the wall, "This never should have happened. Lessons are one thing, but what happened to you was cruelty, Iruka. Make no mistake on that. We all owe you one big apology."

"My actions still violated shinobi laws," Iruka sighed, "As much as you wish to apologize to me, Kakashi-san, I also need to apologize for not listening. To a point, Genma was correct. Everyone was trying to teach me a lesson to save my life."

"Bullshit, Sensei," Kakashi snorted, "We missed the truths that you saw. You owe no one an apology for being smarter than the rest of us. You reminded us to look further than face value and be better comrades."

"It seems that Naruto is going to teach that lesson to everyone better than I," Iruka said, grinning softly before hacking deeply into his hands for a few seconds of agonizing pain, "Uhn…hurts…so much."

"Breathe, Iruka," Kakashi instructed, banging on the wall, "Come on breathe. Uhn!"

Iruka hissed as he panted and grabbed at his chest, but it didn't miss his notice that Kakashi was also doubled over in pain. What was this? It was like…it was like the jonin could feel the strain of the chunin's heart as well. The Copy-nin was obviously in pain, but why? Then he began to remember the Hokage's words from earilier…

" _Kakashi is working so hard to help you that I fear for him."_

Lady Tsunade was afraid for Kakashi. Why was that? The jonin admitted that he'd possibly figured out a way to anchor Iruka without realizing what he was doing. Was Kakashi hurting in what he had done to set up the anchoring?

"How is this possible?" Iruka groaned, pushing himself up against the wall as Kakashi panted and glanced to him, "What have you done, Kakashi-san?"

The Copy-nin blinked in confusion as pieces began to fit into place for Iruka more and more as the chunin thought over some of what he witnessed and heard. Kakashi's face was paler than before and he was clearly in pain…just like Iruka.

" _Why_ are you still with me?" Iruka demanded, "Why are my students making you a get well card, Kakashi-san? You should have woken up by now. How are you still with me and how is it you can feel my pain? What did you _do_?"

"I don't know what I've done," Kakashi breathed, leaning back on his heels, "I know I should have woken by now so I can only assume that I no longer can."

"What…are you saying…oh, my God," Iruka gasped, looking in horror at the Copy-nin, "Coma? That's it. You're in a coma and stuck here with me because…this is my fault."

"No, Sensei," Kakashi denied, seeing Iruka's panic well up, "Don't get upset. When you are upset, your fever spikes and you are trembling too much to be healthy. I probably just used too much chakra and need to sleep so my body is in a coma while I get to visit with you. No big deal. I'll be fine and so will you. Just calm down, Iruka."

"Let me go," Iruka spat suddenly as the jonin gaped, "Tell everyone that I forgive them and not to grieve for me. Take care of my Naruto, but get out of here. Go back."

"Iruka," Kakashi snapped, "I won't leave you to die."

"GET OUT!" Iruka thundered, bashing his fists on the barrier as he hung his head to hide his face behind his hair, "GO HOME, HATAKE-SAMA! LEAVE ME BE! I'M FINE WITH ALLOWING NATURE TO TAKE IT'S COURSE, OKAY? GET AWAY FROM HERE, HATAKE-SAMA! UNDO THE ANCHORING AND GO HOME! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Kakashi inhaled sharply as he smelled the bit of salt in the air while tears dropped to the ground near where Iruka was kneeling. The chunin was willing to sacrifice himself for Kakashi. Iruka was still protecting Konoha in his own unique way. Affection welled up for this self-sacrificing man.

"Won't and can't leave you be," Kakashi whispered, kneeling opposite the chunin, "I promised my student to bring you home. I don't go back on my word, Sensei. Don't push me away. You calling me 'Hatake-sama' shows that you are trying to distance yourself and force me from your side. I told you we are friends. My friends are precious to me. I'm going to do anything I can to help a friend. That is my way, Iruka."

"Please, _please_ go back," Iruka choked, "Don't make me a burden to our village. It would be my fault that Konoha loses you if my heart finally falters. I'm sick, Kakashi-san, and I'm not getting better. I can't. I'm too weakened. Let me go. Your duty is to put Konoha first. I don't matter above our village. Your way is kind, but serving the village matters more."

"I am serving our village even now," Kakashi pointed out as Iruka's tear-stained face look up at him in confusion, "I'm bringing a Leaf back home and I won't stop until he's safe again. Konoha might need me, but the village needs _you_ too. Period, Iruka."

oOo

Several days had passed since Tsunade had finished her research and began to develop a new medication that might help Iruka fight the pneumonia. This was both Iruka's and Kakashi's last chance to pull through all of this.

"There we go, Iruka-kun. This is hopefully going to help you heal by increasing the antibodies to fight the infection," Lady Tsunade spoke as she ease the needle into Iruka's arm as Turtle gagged behind her, "Turtle, are you serious? I cannot believe an Anbu is afraid of needles."

"Not afraid, Hokage-same," Turtle growled, "Just…watching it push into the skin. I don't mind getting shots, but seeing others getting one is horrific. Ugh, you medic-nins far outweigh even Anbu in courage and youthful fortitude."

"I will forgive this bit of weakness since it seems that you are a smart man, Turtle. Go take a break," the Hokage ordered since it looked like the tall Anbu was about to throw up by his movements, "Get some air before you pass out on me. Shoo."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Turtle agreed, walking stiffly from the room while the blonde snorted in amusement.

"Shinobi can be so silly, Iruka-kun," Tsunade grinned out before going to do a quick scan of the Copy-nin, "Brat, you are getting thin. It is time to wake back up, Kakashi. You can help Iruka better on this end."

The Hokage fussed a little more before glancing back at Iruka. Tsunade frowned as she noticed a familiar blush creeping over the nin's cheeks.

"Please, no," Tsunade begged as she felt the chunin's forehead, "No, not _now_ , Iruka-kun. Shimatta! Anbu!"

Growling, the lady turned to Iruka's doorway as Anbu pushed in ready to attack.

"What is wrong, Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked as he and Genma slid into the room as well.

"The medicine is not working or I've administered it too late," Tsunade snarled, turning to Iruka, "His fever has spiked again. Listen. The heartbeats are strained and growing weaker."

"But…what do we do without Kakashi's jutsu?" Turtle questioned, stepping forward, "How do we cool Iruka down?"

"I'm not sure. None of the other methods have any effect on Iruka-kun," Tsunade admitted before turning in shock as Kakashi arched with a pained cry from the bed he rested upon, "What? Brat?!"

The Hokage rushed forward as Kakashi arched again with a choked scream. Shizune pushed through the crowd and gaped with everyone else as the downed jonin continued to thrash in place. What was this?

"My God," Tsunade gasped, using her medical jutsu to examine the Copy-nin, "Shizune, monitor Iruka's heart now! Kakashi has engaged the ice jutsu!"

"How?" Shizune questioned, hurrying to do as asked.

"Kakashi must be in there with Iruka like I reckoned and using the jutsu internally," Tsunade snapped, trying to hold the jonin down as he arched again while the two heart monitors beat an erratic beat as one, "He needs more chakra! Hurry, we are losing them both from the strain!"

"Move!" Badger practically howled as an Anbu was shoved to the side while the shinobi raced to help the Hokage, "Take it, Senpai. Take all you need. Hokage-sama, I can barely feel a chakra signature. Turtle, hold him down. He's too strong."

"On it," Turtle gritted out as he practically laid on top of the seizing man, "I can barely feel his chakra signature too, Hokage-sama, and what I can feel seems to be ebbing away. Do something!"

"Genma! Asuma!" Tsunade snarled as the two jonin jumped to donate their own chakra to the Copy-nin with Badger, "Shizune, report!"

"Not good!" Shizune cried as Tsunade turned to see all color drained from Iruka's skin, "The fever is stopping his heart and there is a block or a wall preventing me from reaching the source of Iruka's illness! I'm losing him!"

"A wall?" Tsunade whispered, turning to look back at the Copy-nin before she darted forward to lean over the jonin, "Kakashi, listen to me. It's the wall! The one you spoke about that you need to get down. The wall is the answer. Help Iruka get that wall down. Help him keep fighting, Brat! Kakashi, you have to do this! Time is running out for you both!"

oOo

"Don't, Iruka," Kakashi gasped as he continued to concentrate on sending the cooling waves throughout the chunin's body even as Iruka stood before the swirling blackness that beckoned and blew the ill shinobi's hair around his head with wild abandonment, "Don't step through that. Help me get the wall down."

"You're _killing_ yourself," Iruka choked, glancing over his shoulder, "I can't allow you to die for someone like me. It's time for me to go, Kakashi. You've got to stay in Konoha and tell everyone that I'm sorry that I couldn't hold on for them and that I forgave everyone long ago. Watch over Naruto for me. He'll be amazing one day."

"Uhn! Stop," Kakashi grunted as his heart seized violently and he coughed up some blood, but not once did he let up his jutsu, "I won't allow you to do this."

Iruka said nothing as he turned back to the blackness even as he coughed hard into a hand and spat up blood as well.

 _Kakashi, listen to me. It's the wall! The one you spoke about that you need to get down. The wall is the answer. Help Iruka get that wall down. Help him keep fighting, Brat! Kakashi, you have to do this! Time is running out for you both!_

Lady Tsunade? Kakashi glanced to where he knew the wall stood. Of course! The wall had always kept him from finding the source of Iruka's fevers. The damn wall had always been the problem. The jonin let up the ice jutsu and stumbled forward.

"Break!" Kakashi howled despite his pain and exhaustion, throwing himself at the wall, "Break, damn you! Iruka, you can be healed! Just help me break this! Iruka!"

Too close. Iruka was too close to the blackness. Kakashi panted and pulled every bit of chakra he had left to him for one last try.

oOo

"Kuso!" Turtle roared, pulling Genma and the Hokage away from Kakashi as a familiar chirping filled the air while the Copy-nin's right hand sparked and buzzed with chakra, "Get back!"

"What the hell?" Genma questioned as Turtle lifted Kakashi's arm to keep the residual power from destroying the bed, "Chidori?"

"Not a full version," Tsunade said, with a shake of her head in wonder, "At least not in this plane of existence."

"Senpai is trying to cut through the wall within Iruka's mind," Badger gasped, sitting on the floor as spent as Asuma, while murmurs broke out among the shinobi in amazement.

"Exactly," the Hokage grinned out, "Go for it, Brat! Hurry!"

Sparks flew around the room as the glow grew brighter. Many sheltered their eyes before glancing up as Kakashi arched again with a yell that seemed to come from his toes before the light went out and the Copy-nin went still as stone.

"Kakashi?" Turtle whispered before two, twin sounds could be heard screaming in unison.

Iruka's and Kakashi's hearts had stilled.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"Kuso!" Turtle roared, pulling Genma and the Hokage away from Kakashi as a familiar chirping filled the air while the Copy-nin's right hand sparked and buzzed with chakra, "Get back!"

"What the hell?" Genma questioned as Turtle lifted Kakashi's arm to keep the residual power from destroying the bed, "Chidori?"

"Not a full version," Tsunade said, with a shake of her head in wonder, "At least not in this plane of existence."

"Senpai is trying to cut through the wall in Iruka's mind," Badger gasped, sitting on the floor as spent as Asuma, while murmurs broke out among the shinobi in amazement.

"Exactly," the Hokage grinned out, "Go for it, Brat! Hurry!"

Sparks flew around the room as the glow grew brighter. Many sheltered their eyes before glancing up as Kakashi arched again with a yell that seemed to come from his toes before the light went out and the Copy-nin went still as stone.

"Kakashi?" Turtle whispered before two, twin sounds could be heard screaming in unison.

Iruka's and Kakashi's hearts had stilled.

"Hokage-sama, they've flatlined!" Shizune screamed as the spell of shock broke and the blonde Sannin leapt into action, "Iruka's not breathing!"

"Neither is Kakashi," Turtle snapped, "His mask is blood stained around the mouth. He's coughed up blood at some point."

oOo

Iruka felt the heat evaporate as he stepped further into the blackness before stilling as a roar of such rage filled his ears. He turned and gasped as Kakashi punched through the invisible barrier with chidori and tumbled through the shattering wall.

"Not today, Iruka," Kakashi snarled, ripping the chunin away from the blackness as wind and heat swirled like a great storm around them, "I can't allow…Gah! Uhn!"

Iruka cried out as the Copy-nin dragged him to the ground as the taller man writhed in agony. The chunin screamed as his own pain ripped through him as well. The jonin groaned and Iruka choked at seeing the blood beginning to stain Kakashi's mask as he went still.

 _Hokage-same, they've flatlined! Iruka's not breathing!_

Iruka grimaced as he tried to listen to the voice. Shizune?

 _Fibrillate Iruka's heart, Shizune, I've got the brat! Don't you dare do this to me, you two! Breathe, damn you! Come on! Breathe and restart those hearts! Both of you do it now!_

Iruka looked to Kakashi and saw him flicker like his being was fading before noticing the blackness growing bigger as if reaching for both the jonin and himself. Scalding wind continued to swirl and pull at the two nin. No heartrate and not breathing meant no life. So he had finally died? But…but Hokage said "you two" so that meant… _Kakashi_ had died too?

 _NO! Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Let me go, you stupid perv!_

 _Stop, Naruto. Let Lady Tsunade work! She's trying to save them both._

 _Don't leave me! Don't, Iruka-sensei! Please don't, Kakashi-sensei! No, no! Please!_

Iruka choked at seeing Naruto's tear-stained features. There was such pain there on the youth's face and also…on Kakashi's. The Copy-nin was obviously suffering as he panted harshly. The chunin stared in horror at realizing that the jonin was willing to die for a comrade and friend. For Iruka.

"Uhn," Kakashi hissed, shivering horribly.

"No," Iruka growled as the stubborn part of him reared and he glared at the reaching blackness, "You won't have us. Leave us alone! If he won't leave without me then we're both leaving! Get away from us!"

Despite his pain and weakness, Iruka stood on shaky legs, hooked his hands underneath each of Kakashi's arms, and pulled as hard as he could, while the blackness spread, to try and drag the the jonin as far away as possible. Kakashi was too out of it to even help. The Copy-nin had used everything he had in his arsenal to try and save Iruka. Now it was the chunin's turn.

"Get _away_ from us," Iruka snarled, pulling Kakashi inch by agonizing inch towards the hole in the barrier even as his own heart jolted in pain at the movements, "I won't let you take him!"

oOo

Anbu and Shinobi watched the two woman fighting desperately to revive Kakashi and Iruka as Naruto sobbed and wailed in Jiraiya's arms. Most kept their emotion intact, but their hearts bled at the knowledge that two Shinobi of the Leaf were leaving their comrades behind.

"No," Turtle groaned, watching as Kakashi convulsed again at the electrical charges poured into his body by Tsunade to try and restart his heart, "No, Kakashi, fight. Fight this."

Shizune was also frantically trying to restart the chunin's heart and turned to scream for a nearby medic nin to get her something when Iruka's monitor gave a faint beep that most didn't hear. Bear glanced at the chunin and saw the sensei's hands clench into fists, but no one else seemed to have notice the irregularities yet.

"Sleep," Bear voiced, touching Naruto as he stilled.

"What?" Jiraiya hissed, catching the sleeping child before gaping as the Anbu closed all the blinds of the room and ripped off his mask in a flash of movement unseen by any but shinobi, "Yamanaka, you'd better have a good explanation for this."

"Something is up," Yamanaka spoke as Shizune and Tsunade looked up, "Let me try something, Shizune. Move."

Yamanaka flew through the hand signs and entered Iruka's mind in less than a second without getting permission from either the Hokage or Shizune. The sight that met his eyes made him blink in surprise.

"Oh, my _God_ ," Yamanaka gasped, pulling out of his shock to race forward and help Iruka drag Kakashi through the hole in a broken barrier, "Iruka!"

"Ya-Yamanaka-san?" Iruka panted, having to be grabbed around the waist by the Anbu so he could get both men away from a troubling cloud of black at a faster pace, "Kakashi-san…need to get him…couldn't let take."

"Good job, Iruka-kun," Yamanaka praised, pulling the two away from the broken barrier as the black cloud pulled in on itself and disappeared now that it's prey had escaped, "It's going to be okay. Rest now. I've got you both."

The jonin settled both men in a safe part of the chunin's mind and laid them side by side. Iruka sighed softly and reached to touch the Copy-nin's chest as Kakashi stirred before the chunin closed his eyes, looking beyond exhausted.

"Ruka," Kakashi whispered as Yamanaka smiled down at him as he worked to unravel Kakashi's chakra from Iruka's, "You?"

"Iruka is here, Kakashi. Everything will be fine," Yamanaka promised, watching as Kakashi began to fade as he unknotted the anchoring, "Time to go home. You did a good job too."

Yamanaka came back to himself in time to hear both heart monitors give a small beep, then another one even stronger…then another…then another. Cheers broke out as Kakashi took a great breathe of air while his skin seemed to brighten a little more in color as blood flowed through his veins again. Shizune gave a thumbs up after checking Iruka. Both men were breathing. Turtle was crying like a big baby as Genma smacked him hard on the back in apparent joy.

"Yamanaka-san, what did you _do_?" Tsunade breathed, seeming to be overcome by emotion as Iruka's and Kakashi's heartbeats picked up in rhythm, but were no longer in synchronization.

"Wasn't me," Yamanaka laughed, as the voices died down and all turned to see him point with apparent fondness at Iruka, "It was _him_."

"What?" Anko demanded, pulling off her mask, "Ru-chan?"

"He was still fighting even _after_ his heart stopped," Yamanaka voiced with a shake of his head, "I found Iruka trying to drag Kakashi past the wall that had been shattered into bits. I think Kakashi broke the wall with chidori, but had no energy left to get away from what had to be a cloud of death. Iruka, as weakened and ill as he is, was using every bit of energy he had left to try and save Kakashi. Iruka could hardly stand up and was dragging Kakashi to safety when I arrived to help."

"You did _good_ , Kid," Asuma complimented, placing a hand on Iruka's shoulder before blinking and moving the hand to the chunin's forehead before looking up with a blinding smile, "Hokage-sama, I think Iruka's fever has finally broken."

Lady Tsunade walked over and did a quick exam before grinning as she gently removed the tube from Iruka's throat and placing a normal breathing mask over the chunin's face. Iruka was able to finally breathe on his own. The life support was no longer needed.

"Good job, Shinobi," Tsunade whispered down to Iruka, "The wall was the answer to the riddle, but you were still the key. I knew you wouldn't let us down, Iruka-kun. Shizune?"

The kunoichi stepped up and soon her green medical jutsu glowed as she examined the chunin.

"I am clearing out his lungs again," Shizune beamed, "Now that the wall is gone, I am able to get Iruka-kun's immune system to start fighting the pneumonia fully. Plus, the medication you developed is beginning to work. Antibodies are forming at an exceptional rate to fight his illness."

"So Ru's going to be able to heal now?" Genma asked eagerly, "And Kakashi will strengthen again, right?"

"They both will be fine in time," Tsunade breathed as happy voices began to mutter around her until the Hokage straightened her back and turned on everyone in all seriousness, "Anbu, replace your masks. Bear, wake up the blonde brat and inform him that his special people are safe and will heal. We will not lose two of our Leaf today and never will any of my precious shinobi go through what Iruka-kun has been placed through within our own village. That will be an ongoing mission for all Anbu. Shield and protect, am I understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" everyone in the room called out before leaving as Shizune shooed them away.

Bear lifted Naruto from Jiraiya's arms and exited with the rest of his team.

"Nice, Brat," Tsunade smiled as she reached to smooth Kakashi's hair from his cheek and quickly cut off his bloody mask to clean the jonin up and recovered his face with first a surgical mask and then the breathing mask, "I swear I'll kill you myself if you scare me like that again. Iruka-kun, you too."

The lady looked to Jiraiya and shuddered as the emotions crept up on her. This had all been too damn close for her comfort.

"Bar?" Jiraiya asked.

"Bar," Tsunade agreed.

oOo

The first thing that greeted Kakashi when he woke was Gai's crying face.

"Wha?" Kakashi breathed as Gai boo-hooed harder while the Copy-nin bit back a sigh at realizing that a tube was fitted over each of his ears and beneath his mask, feeding oxygen into his nostrils, "Huh?"

"My cool, eternal, most hip, and such a youthful rival!" Gai bawled, "You mustn't scare me so. Comas and dying for a moment. For _shame_!"

Kakashi blinked and reached to rub irritably at the itchy tube before grunting as a hand slapped his fingers away.

"Don't touch that, Brat," Tsunade fussed as the Copy-nin growled, "Don't start. A shinobi whose heart stopped needs as much fresh oxygen as he can get. Plus, it took forever to work that tube under the mask Gai brought for you and still keep your face covered like you insist on. No touching."

Kakashi's fuzzy mind wrapped around the words before everything that had occurred returned to him in stunning clarity.

"Iruka!" the jonin gasped, trying to rise even as hands held him back.

"Ru-kun is fine," Genma chirped, pointing over to the chunin who still seemed to be deeply asleep with Naruto curled next to him sawing logs, "You did so good, Kakakshi, but you and Ru still need time to recover from what you went through so keep still. Ru hasn't woke up yet, but he's beginning to gain some weight. Hokage-sama said he'll probably wake any day now. It was you we've been worried the most about."

"Me?" Kakashi questioned, feeling irritated that his voice sounded so weak.

"You've been in a coma a little over three weeks and needed constant chakra rehabilitation," Tsunade reported as the Copy-nin's eyes widened, "You poured everything into pulling Iruka back and then it's Iruka that saves your ass. This is rich!"

"Maa, maa," Kakashi voiced, looking to the sleeping chunin, "As long as he's going to be okay, I can stand the indignity."

Tsunade scrubbed a hand through the Copy-nin's hair as he snarled at the personal invasion.

"Yamanaka was able to unravel you and Ru-kun," Genma continued, handing Kakashi his newest book as the Copy-nin grinned happily, "Said that you had tied yourself completely around Ru. Do you know what you did?"

"Not a clue," Kakashi snorted, "Didn't even know I could do that."

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, Senpai!" Yamato growled as he stalked across the room, much to Kakashi's amusement, "Here."

The Copy-nin blinked as a paper bag was held out to him. He could smell his favorite miso soup from where he lay.

"It was supposed to be my lunch, but you've lost some weight while you slept so eat up, Senpai," Yamato ordered, placing the bag in Kakashi's hands, " _Stupid_ shinobi!"

Yamato stomped back out of the room as Kakashi smiled softly. That jonin was a sensitive one. Gai pulled the curtain around Kakashi's bed fully closed to give the jonin some privacy. Gai was one of the few that had ever been trusted enough to see Kakashi's face and had to help the Copy-nin hold the mug of soup to sip from.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized as Gai assisted him in eating.

"Don't apologize for shaky hands," Gai fussed lightly, tipping the mug a little more as Kakashi gratefully ate, "You've been in a coma and only had liquid nourishment. Of course it's going to take a little time to recover."

"Mm," Kakashi hummed in agreement, settling back to allow Gai to hold the mug, "Still a little embarrassing."

Gai snorted softly as he continued to feed the Copy-nin until Kakashi couldn't eat anymore.

"See? Eating like a bird," Gai huffed, pulling the curtain open again since Kakashi's mask was back in place.

"Not too bad," Tsunade denied after looking into the mug, "Remember that Kakashi just woke from a three week coma, Gai. His appetite will improve the more he eats."

"Ah," Gai hummed, looking happier as Izumo and Kotetsu hurried into the room to hand the Hokage some files she had requested.

Naruto chose that moment to wake up. He yawned sleepily and glanced towards Kakashi.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto greeted before pausing, "Kakashi-sensei?"

The Copy-nin grunted as he got an armful of jovial genin a second later.

"You're awake!" Naruto crowed as Gai, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, and Tsunade chuckled at Kakashi's expense, "I'm so glad! Now Iruka-sensei needs to wake up and everything will be great!"

"Okay, okay," Kakashi laughed, "Happy you're so happy. Now get off me. You weigh a ton. Jiraiya-sama, what have you been feeding the kid?"

"Boulders and bricks," Jiraiya teased from where he leaned in the doorway, "Good healthy eating, right, Naruto?"

"Right," Naruto giggled before freezing as he looked at Iruka, "Oh, wow! Iruka-sensei?"

The room grew quiet as the genin raced to Iruka. The chunin didn't look like he had moved, but something had gotten Naruto's attention.

"Come on," Naruto called as most held their breath and waited, "Wake up, Iruka-sensei."

Nothing…until Iruka's right hand twitched as Naruto beamed.

"Wake up, wake up," the genin insisted, reaching to hold Iruka's hand, "I've waited for so long, Iruka-sensei. You promised to treat me to ramen when I got back, but if you wake up, I'll treat _you_ to ramen. Kakashi-sensei too. Come on!"

"You heard the boy, Iruka," Kakashi tried, leaning forward a bit from his pilow, "We've got a date. Open your eyes."

Iruka remained passive for several long moments until finally dark eyelashes fluttered above the breathing mask and then lids opened revealing hazy, brown eyes. Naruto squealed when the eyes rolled in his direction. No one missed the slight turn up of Iruka's lips beneath the breathing mask as the youth began to babble about how much the chunin had been missed while a weight around many hearts in the room lifted.

"That's more like it," Tsunade voiced, walking to check over the man, "Iruka-kun, I think you've scared several years off of my life. Serves me right. I don't know if you can understand me fully right now since you just woke back up, but I'm sorry for not realizing what was occurring to you. I hope one day you can forgive me and all your comrades."

Iruka blinked at the Hokage before his eyes began to search out the others in the room. His eyes widened at the wall covered in childish artwork only to crinkle a second later in amusement and finally those brown eyes landed on Kakashi. Most blinked at the angry scowl the Copy-nin was receiving.

"Maa, maa, Iruka-sensei, I just woke up too," Kakashi retorted with mock anger, "I haven't had a chance to tell them yet so don't glare at me. So _pushy_ , Sensei."

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14 and Epilogue

**Synchronization**

Love Naruto and thought I'd try my hand at a few stories with these amazingly rich and deep characters. I hope you enjoy and will review to let me know your opinions good or bad. I do not have one problem with yaoi, but this story will not contain that genre. I am only stating this for those that do not understand that love is simply love.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"Wake up, wake up," the genin insisted, reaching to hold Iruka's hand, "I've waited for so long, Iruka-sensei. You promised to treat me to ramen when I got back, but if you wake up, I'll treat _you_ to ramen. Kakashi-sensei too. Come on!"

"You heard the boy, Iruka," Kakashi tried, leaning forward a bit from his pilow, "We've got a date. Open your eyes."

Iruka remained passive for several long moments until finally dark eyelashes fluttered above the breathing mask and then lids opened revealing hazy, brown eyes. Naruto squealed when the eyes rolled in his direction. No one missed the slight turn up of Iruka's lips beneath the breathing mask as the youth began to babble about how much the chunin had been missed while a weight around many hearts in the room lifted.

"That's more like it," Tsunade voiced, walking to check over the man, "Iruka-kun, I think you've scared several years off of my life. Serves me right. I don't know if you can understand me fully right now since you just woke back up, but I'm sorry for not realizing what was occurring to you. I hope one day you can forgive me and all your comrades."

Iruka blinked at the Hokage before his eyes began to search out the others in the room. His eyes widened at the wall covered in childish artwork only to crinkle a second later in amusement and finally those brown eyes landed on Kakashi. Most blinked at the angry scowl the Copy-nin was receiving.

"Maa, maa, Iruka-sensei, I just woke up too," Kakashi retorted with mock anger, "I haven't had a chance to tell them yet so don't glare at me. So _pushy_ , Sensei."

"Tell us what, Brat?" Tsunade demanded, hearing the Copy-nin's tease while she stroked Iruka's hair softly as the chunin looked up at her in shock.

"He's forgiven us," Kakashi stated, "Too easily if you ask me. I hardly feel we deserve to be forgiven after what Iruka has suffered. I think there should be more groveling, ne, Naruto?"

"Yeah!" Naruto huffed before smiling as it seemed Iruka was laughing softly.

"We have a lot to make up for, that is certain," Tsunade nodded out, patting Iruka on the shoulder, "Thank you for your forgiveness. You are too kind, Iruka-kun. Now it is time to rest. You have a lot of weight to gain back and healing to do since your vital systems took some damage from the starvation and your illness, but you will recover fully. That's good because the mission room is in a complete state of chaos, the reports coming in are atrocious, your students have hung no less than three subs from a tree, and I had a manager of a civilian community center having a conniption that he needs your help with tutoring since he was wrong to judge so quickly. You are needed very much so rest up. Jiraiya, I need sake. Treat me now."

The two Sannin left bickering over who was going to treat who as Izumo and Kotetsu immediately surrounded Iruka while they babbled out apologies and held to their friend's frail hands. Naruto went over and hopped up on Kakashi's bed with a happy grin and waved at a few of his old classmates as they fought behind the observation window get a spot to see their former sensei finally awake. Shikamaru nodded at Kakashi with a smirk that made the Copy-nin beam.

"What?" Kotetsu asked as Iruka moved his hand in a standard field sign again for the other chunin, "Weight? I don't understand, Ruka."

"He's fussing at us, Ko," Izumo laughed, wiping at his tearing eyes, "He is saying we look like we lost weight. Iruka's not happy."

"Ah," Kotetsu grinned out, reaching to ruffle Iruka's hair as gently as possible while the weakened chunin seemed to huff, "Kakashi gave Anko, Genma, Zumo, and I your message, Ruka, but…everything just tasted like sand for Zumo and I, Raidou had to chase Genma down every time the man got a hold of a senbon, and _Anko_ settling when she is angry? _That'll_ be the day. We're so happy to see you awake. We'll eat as long as you promise the same."

Kakashi watched as Iruka signed again. _Promise_. The Copy-nin was none too happy seeing Iruka's clumsy movements. The chunin would need extensive rehabilitation. Some of Iruka's muscles had forgotten their roles while he was unconscious and would need some reminding.

"It's true, Ibiki! _Ru-chan!_ "

Iruka smiled again as Anko practically smothered him in her efforts to hug the chunin after she had burst into the room. Ibiki's unsmiling face peered into the room, but his shoulders relaxed once he saw Iruka awake. Kakashi watched the interactions with a lighter feeling. This was right. This was how Konoha was supposed to feel. After a lot of fussing, Iruka's eyes finally closed and he drifted to sleep-a normal sleep.

"Shouldn't-shouldn't Iruka-sensei need to eat before going to sleep?" Naruto whispered, looking worried, "He's so thin, Kakashi-sensei."

"He'll eat a little the next he wakes," Kakashi promised as the blonde relaxed some, "Remember that Iruka-sensei has been unconscious for quite a while. He won't be able to eat a lot at first since his stomach is shrunken, but Iruka will slowly get his appetite back. No rushing him, Naruto."

"I won't," Naruto promised before engulfing the shocked jonin in a hug, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, for bringing my Iruka-sensei back."

The rest of the chunin and jonin in the room held back laughter as the Copy-nin blushed, feeling flustered and unsure how to respond so he merely patted the blonde on his back.

"Maa, maa, Naruto, it seems it was the other way around since your Iruka-sensei had to save my tail in the end," Kakashi admitted as the genin snorted in amusement as he sat back up, "Why don't you go report to Shikamaru and the rest, I'm sure they want to know what Tsunade said about Iruka. Get."

Naruto giggled and shot out the door as Kakashi sighed in exasperation. That child was wild and crazy and at times-too loving.

"Eternal Rival, you are a hip and youthful _liar_ ," Gai pointed out as Kakashi stared at him in confusion, "You did good, Kakashi. Get some sleep."

Kakashi looked to Gai and then over at Iruka's sleeping form. The chunin looked a little less pale and didn't seem so limp and still as before. Humming softly, the Copy-nin allowed Gai to help him settle in bed then he blushed anew as Izumo and Kotetsu bowed in unison to Kakashi before taking their leave.

"Jeez, the way everyone is acting," Kakashi complained, getting comfortable, "You'd think someone died or something."

Titters rang out as Kakashi fought the pillow Gai was trying to smother him with before the Copy-nin finally was left to sleep. It felt good to rest without worries pulling at him for once in quite a bit of time.

Epilogue:

"Aw," Naruto whined as Kakashi pushed Iruka's wheelchair to the front lobby of the hospital, but far from the drafty door.

"Iruka can barely speak full sentences right now, let alone travel all the way to the village gates," Kakashi snorted as his student huffed, "The Hokage won't even release _me_ from the hospital yet and I'm nearly at normal strength again, Naruto. It may be coming spring, but the weather is too cold for Iruka to be out in it yet. We don't want him to relapse, right?"

"Right," Naruto agreed quickly, smoothing the blanket over the chunin's legs, "Wish I could stay until you are all healed good as new, Iruka-sensei."

"Train," Iruka urged while Kakashi wrapped the shawl around the chunin's shoulders a bit tighter and ruffled the younger man's ponytail just to tease him, "See soon. Miss."

Kakashi frowned at the stilted words. Iruka's recovery was going well, but the jonin wanted to see his friend back to how he was before that awful mission.

"I'm going to miss you too. I was also supposed to treat you and Kakashi-sensei to ramen," Naruto replied while he hugged Iruka tight around the waist as the chunin chuckled, "You're too skinny still, Iruka-sensei. I can feel your ribs too much."

"I'll take care of that," the Copy-nin promised as he stooped next to Iruka's wheelchair, "It takes time to regain weight, Naruto, but the Hokage is seeing to your Iruka-sensei special. He'll be right back to his old self shortly and when you get back you'll treat Iruka and I to ramen."

"Promise?" the genin asked.

"Promise," Iruka grinned out, shaking his head, "Be fine. Write. Stay safe. _No_ Icha Icha."

"I know, right?" Naruto snorted, looking up at Kakashi, "I don't get that stuff at all. Makes no sense."

"Hmph," the jonin huffed before startling as Naruto glared at him sternly, "What?"

"Don't you _dare_ let anyone be mean to my Iruka-sensei again," the genin snarled, "Or I'll rasengan your ass!"

"Naruto!" Iruka hissed, blushing hot.

"I give you my word," Kakashi vowed as the blonde quieted, "Go on, Naruto. Jiraiya-sama is waiting for you. Be safe, Kid."

After a few more hugs and encouraging words from Iruka, Naruto tore away. Iruka smiled after the boy. The brat had been threatening everyone that came to apologize and visit with his past sensei since Iruka had woke up two weeks ago. Iruka understood Naruto's possessiveness. The chunin felt the same way about the blonde.

"Ready for some physical therapy?" Kakashi asked as Iruka looked up and nodded.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka began as the jonin lowered himself so that the chunin didn't have to look up at him from the wheelchair, "Thank you…save me. Not leave Naruto. You do."

The words were simple, but the Copy-nin understood what his friend was trying to communicate.

"Thank _you_ for saving me from murdering a child," Kakashi answered as Iruka blinked, "Thank you for saving my butt when I know you had no energy left to spare, but most of all…thank you for being my friend. Leaf stick together, right?"

"Of _course_ we do," Genma snorted as he slid up to Iruka's other side, startling the shinobi as the man waggled his senbon at the two, "I've been sent to fetch the two of you. PT is certainly helping the atrophy in your muscles, Ru-kun, and Lady Tsunade wants you to get a deep-tissue massage, Kakashi. We see you hiding your discomfort."

"Just a little stiff from lying still so long until I was able to move about more," Kakashi soothed as Iruka turned to him in horror, "Genma!"

"Ru-kun is shinobi," Genma pointed out as Iruka relaxed and smiled up at the senbon-loving jonin, "He would have noticed your lying ways, right Ru?"

Iruka chuckled as he winked at Kakashi. He _had_ been noticing that something was off with his new friend and appreciated the fact that his skills were being acknowledged by Genma.

"Sneaky," Iruka fussed as Genma pushed him towards PT.

"Nin-ja," Kakashi retorted evenly while Iruka eyed the Hokage's tower.

It was nice to not look at that building with dread any longer. He looked up as Kakashi kneeled before him suddenly as the Copy-nin glanced to the tower and back to Iruka.

"You never broke, Iruka," Kakashi whispered as the chunin gasped that the jonin had read his thoughts so easily, "You showed us all up. Every last one of us. I'm glad your home."

Iruka sighed and looked down for a moment as Genma leaned down to watch the chunin.

"Glad too," Iruka finally replied, "Didn't break…you help. Helped a lot."

"What are friends for?" Kakashi beamed, "I've even notice that sometimes you get bored during PT and I came up with a solution. Want me to read some of my new Icha Icha to you while you are stretching?"

"No," Iruka snapped, blushing red, as Genma chuckled.

"But it's _so_ interesting," Kakashi teased while Genma pushed the wheelchair forward, "You'll love it, Sensei."

Iruka grinned when he nailed the Copy-nin in the head with a pen he grabbed off a nearby desk, making Kakashi squawk.

"Still got it," Iruka bragged, which made the two jonin howl in laughter.

It was good to finally feel like Konoha was home again and now…now there was more friends and comrades to stand beside. Iruka's sense of security was back and he could say that he was happy again. Happy to be shinobi. Happy to be Leaf.

The end.

This was a treat to write and I hope people enjoyed.

Please review if you think I should write some more Naruto stories.

Love,

Me.


End file.
